Por siempre mia
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Sora ha tomado la decision de casarse, pero... algo se ha interpuesto camino a la boda ¿Podra Sora descubrir la verdad? El final!
1. Chapter 1

"_Por siempre... mía..."_

-Ya esta listo señorita

-Si, gracias…

La chica se miro al espejo, un gran espejo ovalado que habia en aquella casa… ¡¡Era un vestido hermoso! Las mangas eran de un encaje muy fino, y el corte en V hacia verla como una princesa… una pequeña gargantilla adornaba su estilizado cuello

-¡¡Te ves realmente hermosa con ese vestido!

A una de las chicas que ayudaba a la joven en su arreglo le brillaron los ojos de emocion

-¡Ha de ser hermoso casarse!

Otras dos chicas mas entraron en la habitación

-¡¡Rapido, ya casi es la hora!

-¡¡Vamos, dense prisa!

Una de ellas coloco una la tiara que ahora adornaba su cabeza, la hacia ver aun mas bella y su cabello recogido la hacia ver aun mas hermosa… una de las chicas le entrego el ramo

-Gracias…

-¡De nada! ¡Que felicidad! ¡Ya te vas a casar!

Todas las chicas abrazaron a la novia, en los ojos de ella apenas y querian asomar algunas lagrimas

-¡Se te va a correr el maquillaje!

Una de ellas sonrió y corrió tras un pañuelo

-¡Listo!

-¡Ahora si te ves como una princesa!

La joven se levanto y con la mirada en alto y una sonrisa agradecio las atenciones

-¡¡Muchas gracias por todo!

-¡¡Es un placer!

Todas las chicas hicieron una reverencia, nuevamente volvio a verse en el espejo…

Para toda mujer, el dia de su boda es el mas feliz de su vida, sin embargo…. Para ella no… se casaba, pero en su rostro no se veia aquel brillo especial que cualquier chica que llega al altar muestra…

Una de las chicas aparecio intempestivamente en la habitación, apenas y tenia aliento

-¡¡La limousina ya esta esperando!

-¡¡Si… gracias!

Eran las unicas palabras que salian de sus labios… casi automáticamente bajo las escaleras, realmente no parecia muy convencida al casarse… se le veia sonreir…pero nada mas…entre los ventanales de la casa se podia ver la limousina, una hermosa limousina en color blanco la esperaba en el jardin… suspiro profundamente y bajo los escalones ¡Que largo se le hacia bajar aquellos escalones!

A lo lejos todas las jóvenes le deseaban felicidad

-¡¡Buena suerte!

-¡¡Que te vaya bien!

-¡¡Nos vemos en la iglesia!

La novia agito la mano mientras un joven le abrio la puerta, sintio un poco el aire de primavera… nuevamente miro la limousina… y volvio a mirar hacia la casa

-¡¡Muchas gracias!

Y diciendo esto se introdujo en la limousina… ahora iba camino a su boda…

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia, un joven de cabellos rubios miraba su reloj

-Tranquilo, ella vendra…

-Si, pero… ¡¡Estoy muy nervioso!

-Tranquilizate Ken, todo saldra bien

Mientras esto sucedia en la iglesia, en la limousina Sora iba pensativa ¿Cómo seria su nueva vida de casada con Ken?

Miró un reloj que se encontraba en el interior de la limousina, ya era casi la hora y pronto llegaria a la iglesia… volvia a mirar a traves del cristal… aun recordaba cuando Ken le habia propuesto matrimonio…

_Flash back_

Ken se encontraba nervioso, hay invitado a Sora a ese restaurante porque queria hablar con ella, habia reservado una cita y ya casi era la hora de pasar por ella

-¡Ken!

Sora bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios

-¡Que hermosa te ves!

-Ken, por favor…

-Vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti…

Llegaron a un restaurante muy exclusivo, les indicaron su mesa y leyeron la carta

-Sora… yo… quiero hablar contigo seriamente… de nosotros…

La chica lo miro sorprendido

-Dime

-Sora, te amo y… quiero que estes para toda la vida a mi lado, que seas mi compañera…

La chica abrio los ojos aun mas sorprendida, enfrente de ella habia una caja de terciopelo con un anillo de compromiso

-¡Acepto!

Los ojos del joven brillaron intensamente, abrazo a la joven

-¡¡Me haces el hombre mas feliz!

El chico le coloco el anillo

Cuando dieron la noticia de su compromiso, todos felicitaron a la joven pareja…

-¿Cuándo sera la boda?

-Dentro de 2 meses

-¡Hay que comenzar a hacer los preparativos!

-¡Nosotras te ayudaremos!

-¡Gracias amigas!

Desde ese dia los preparativos comenzaron con…

…las invitaciones

-¿Qué te parecen estas?

-No… es una boda, no un cumpleaños….

…la prueba del vestido…

-¿Y que te parece este vestido?

-Muy informal… que sea algo mas elegante, algo de acuerdo a ti… ¡Este me parece bien!

…el salon…

-El salon es muy grande…

-Pero no seran muchos invitados…

-¿Estas segura?

-Eh… si… creo…

-Esta bien, visitaremos otro salon…

_Fin del flash black_

Las calles pasaban rapidamente y no veia la iglesia ¡Un momento! ¡Ese no era el camino hacia la iglesia!

-Eh… disculpe, pero… este no es el camino hacia la iglesia…

Sora intentaba hablar con el chofer que aun tenia su vidrio subido

-¡Oiga! ¡Espere! ¿¡Es que no me ha escuchado? ¡Tengo que ir a la iglesia!

El chofer no respondio, simplemente se limito a seguir conduciendo… la desesperación y el terror se apoderaron de Sora ¿Qué demonios sucedia?

Hizo todo lo que pudo por salir de aquella limousina, pero todo fue en vano… miro nuevamente el reloj

-¡¡Ya es muy tarde! ¿¡Qué cree que esta haciendo?

Sora no recibia respuesta alguna, mientras tanto, en la iglesia todo se encontraban preocupados

-¿Cómo? ¿Hace dos horas?

Layla colgo el telefono, realmente era bastante raro que la novia no apareciera… ¿Le habria sucedido algo?

-¿¡Que pasa?

Ken se encontraba preocupado

-Hace dos horas que Sora salio para la iglesia…

-¿¡Como?

-Lo mejor sera buscarla…

La noticia de la desaparcion de Sora causo conmocion… la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Quién?

Mientras tanto, en la limousina, el chofer, al ver a Sora hacer todo intento por escapar, suspiro resignado y bajo el cristal

-Por favor, quedate tranquila… no quiero que te pase nada malo, no vayas a hacer una locura…

El chofer se quito la gorra, grande fue la sorpresa de Sora al ver el rostro del chofer…

-¿¡Tu? ¿¡Que haces aquí?

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡Hola! ¡¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Antes que nada ¡¡¡Gomen por lo corto de este capitulo! Si, si, ya se que es MUY corto, pero de verdad la inspiración no me ha dado para mas…. Y tampoco quiero dejar en el baúl de los recuerdos este fic que apenas estoy comenzando a escribir… esta vez pido un poco de mas paciencia ya que no tendre todo el tiempo libre para poder actualizar como lo hice con los anteriores… ustedes entienden (la escuela) :s ¡¡Ojala que les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

El chico se quito la gorra… y un largo cabello plateado salio por la espalda del chico…

-Si, soy yo… cuanto tiempo sin verte Sora….

En el rostro de Sora habia un cumulo de emociones… ¿¡Como era posible que él hubiera hecho semejante cosa?

-¡Leon, esto no es un juego! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante locura? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no permitire que te cases con Ken hasta que me escuches…

Sora quedo en shock

-¡No! ¡Dejame ir! ¡Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar!

-Si tenemos de qué hablar…

-¡No! ¡¡Dejame ir!

El joven salio de la limousina, Sora se percato que se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, en un terreno baldio, Leon puso el seguro a la limousina y pudo ver a traves del espejo cómo Leon se dirigia a un automóvil ahí estacionado, sin decir nada mas, el chico se dirigio hacia la limousina nuevamente, abrio la puerta y…

Lo primero que recibio de Sora fueron algunos golpes en su pecho… intentaba librarse de las manos de Leon

-¡Sora!

-¡No, no, sueltame!

-Tu lo pediste

Leon suspiro y sin decir nada mas, tomo a Sora entre sus brazos y la puso en su hombro derecho, Sora pataleaba y daba golpes por donde fuera con tal de librarse de él, sin embargo no pudo

Rapidamente Leon introdujo a Sora en la camioneta, al parecer, era una de esas deportivas… puso a Sora en un asiento y le puso el cinturon de seguridad…

-¡Listo! Y mas vale que guardes silencio

Sora no hizo caso e intento gritar pero fue callada por unas varoniles manos

-Por favor Sora, si solo me escucharas ¿Prometes guardar silencio?

La chica asintio

-Perdon… yo… no he querido hacerlo… en verdad quiero hablar contigo…

-Lo que me tengas que decir, dimelo ya

-No puedo, quiero que me escuches atentamente

-¡No!

-¡Sora! Lo siento, tu me obligaste…

Nuevamente Leon pone los seguros a la camioneta, sube los cristales que estan oscurecidos, toma el volante y rapidamente cruzaron las montañas hasta que llegaron a una hermosa casa de campo, no habia mucha comunicación mas que una pequeña carretera, Leon hizo algunas maniobras y estaciono la camioneta lentamente, una vez en tierra, Sora volvio a poner resistencia…

-Baja, no quiero lastimarte

-¡Ya lo has hecho!

Sora hablaba con molestia

-No entiendo que te molesta…

-¡Iba a casarme! ¡Iba a ser feliz por fin!

Leon la mira incredulo

-Tu lo dijiste, Sora, "ibas" a ser feliz…

-¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuanto! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-¿¡Tenemos que hablar? ¡¡Necesito hablar contigo seriamente!

Leon parecia desesperado

-¿¡De que? ¡¡Fue tu decisión, no la mia! ¿¡Crees que a mi no me dolio? ¿¡Crees que yo no sufri? ¿No me has hecho ya suficiente daño? ¡Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer!

El rostro de Leon comenzaba a endurecerse… los reproches de Sora realmente le dolian pero ¿Qué podia hacer?

-¡¡Auxilio! ¡¡Me han raptado! ¡¡Alguien que me ayude!

Sora gritaba a todo pulmon, deseando que alguien mas la escuchara, Leon sonrio sarcastico a Sora

-Si escapas, va a ser difícil que puedas salir por el bosque, la montaña es muy peligrosa por los animales salvajes… ademas, no hay nadie en unos 5 km a la redonda que pueda escuchar tus gritos….

Y para su sorpresa nuevamente Leon la carga en su hombro nuevamente

-¡No! ¡¡Te he dicho que me dejes!

Leon sube unas escaleras mas y aparece un pasillo, camina con Sora en hombros y…

-Esta sera tu habitación de ahora en adelante, pasa por favor…

Deposita a Sora en la cama y suspira

-¡¡Te odio! ¡¡Quiero estar sola! ¡¡Acabas de arruinar mi vida!

-Esta bien… hasta mañana, Sora…

Leon cerro la puerta, en el interior pueden escucharse los inútiles intentos de Sora por escapar, Leon baja la mirada tristemente

-Ya se que me sigues odiando… pero… quiero que me escuches…

Esta a punto de irse cuando escucha un leve sollozo, voltea hacia la puerta y pega su oido y su cuerpo a la misma… del otro lado, los intentos de Sora por escapar van debilitandose,

-¡Leon! ¡Abre! ¡Por favor!

La chica intenta escapar por una ventana pero… un gran risco con furiosas olas aparece por un lado y por el otro lado, la ventana esta tan bien cerrada por fuera que no puede ni abrirse… nuevamente Sora regresa a la puerta

-¡¡Te odio! ¿¡Porque?

Sin poder mas, se desplomo en la cama, estaba muy cansada, prácticamente toda su fuerza la habia usado en intentar escapar en la camioneta y en gritar, pero todo habia sido en vano, aun traia su vestido de novia el cual ya se encontraba arrugado…

Por el otro lado, Leon se encontraba sentado en el piso, recargado en la puerta ¡Le habia costado tanto trabajo no abrir la puerta y dejar a Sora salir! Pero no podia, tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que decirle todo

-No estare tranquilo hasta que no hable con ella, hasta que no me escuche…

Pero… ¿Por qué se debe tanto escandalo? Bueno, todo comenzo hace casi 3 años, justo despues de la realización de la tecnica angelical…

_Flash back_

Ya habian pasado algunos meses y era un hermoso dia en el escenario Kaleido, la pareja formada por Sora y Leon era la mas famosa, todo iba tan bien, incluso la felicidad habia llegado a la vida de ambos acróbatas, Leon se habia enamorado de Sora y se le habia declarado, pero…

Rapidamente y con el paso del tiempo, Sora comenzo a darse cuenta que Leon ya no era el mismo, comenzó a separarse de Sora poco a poco y al cabo de unos meses, el amor que en un principio se tenian, al parecer estaba muriendo, fue entonces que Sora decidio hablar con Leon, ambos estaban sentados en la playa

-¿Qué te sucede Leon? Últimamente te siento distante… ya no eres el mismo de antes…

El chico de cabellos plateados perdio su vista en el cielo

-Sora…yo… quiero hablar contigo seriamente… de nosotros…

-Dime

-Sora, lo siento, pero… he llegado a una conclusión sobre nuestra relacion y… he decidido terminar con esto

-¿¡Como? Es… es una broma ¿Verdad?

Para Sora eso habia sido un balde de agua fria

-Lo he pensado detenidamente y creo que todo esto no es para mi…

-¿Por qué Leon? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Leon la miro fijamente a los ojos

-Sora… yo… soy una persona que toda su vida ha sido independiente… y prefiero mi libertad, no quiero seguir con esto… para mi, esto es atarme a alguien mas… y yo no pienso quedarme asi toda mi vida…

Sora no pudo más, se levantó

-¿¡Atarte? ¡Te amo Leon y lo ultimo que haria seria atarte!

-Lo siento Sora, pero no quiero seguir más… disculpame…

En cuestion de segundos, Leon habia recibido una sonora cachetada

-¡Pues si eso quieres, concedido! ¡No quiero verte mas en toda mi vida!

Despues de ese dia a petición de Leon, Sora tuvo como pareja a Rozetta, el chico volvio a Francia donde ya se quedaria a vivir al parecer permanentemente…

_Fin del Flash back_

Algunas lagrimas recorrian el rostro de Sora aun, ya se hallaba dormida, el cansancio la habia vencido, mientras tanto, Leon se puso de pie, se dirigio hacia la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, aquel dia habia sido el mas cansado de toda su vida

-Ojala que me comprenda….

Los rayos del sol aparecian en el horizonte, la casa de campo apenas se iluminaba cuando Leon habia despertado, rapidamente subio a la habitación de Sora

-¿Sora?

No recibio respuesta

-Ha de seguir dormida

Leon bajo a la cocina y comenzo a preparar el desayuno, ya habian pasado algunos minutos cuando Sora desperto, miro a su alrededor y todo estaba como el dia anterior, miro su vestido y se dio cuenta que estaba todo arrugado, lentamente se levanto y se dirigio hacia un pequeño tocador, miro sus ojos

-Aun siguen hinchados

Y no era para menos, recorrio la habitación, pudo ver que habia un baño y un pequeño ropero, nuevamente busco la forma de escapar pero era imposible

-¿Qué sera lo que quiere Leon? No me puedo quedar por mas tiempo, pero es imposible escapar…

Algunos minutos despues, Sora pudo percatarse de pasos que se acercaban

-¿Sora?

La chica intento guardar silencio

-¡Se que estas despierta, tus pasos se oyen claramente abajo!

-¿¡Qué quieres?

-El desayuno esta listo

-¡Pues no quiero comer nada! ¡¡No quiero nada del tipo que me boto como si fuera una mas del monton! ¡¡No sabes cómo te odio!

-Como quieras…

Por debajo de la puerta habia otra puerta mas pequeña, repentinamente aparecio una bandeja con un vaso de jugo y un suculento desayuno

En un principio Sora no quiso ni tomarlo, pero era tanta el hambre que no pudo evitarlo, comiendo todo completamente

-En el ropero encontraras algo de ropa para ti

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sora se dirigio hacia el ropero y abrio las puertas, efectivamente, habia ropa que le quedaba perfectamente

-Cuando estes lista, quiero hablar contigo…

El corazon de Sora dio un vuelco ¿Hablar? ¿De que? Ya todo estaba dicho….

-Solo espera que me bañe…

Rapidamente tomo la ropa y decidio tomar un baño… todo habia sido tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo para nada…

-Leon… ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias? ¿Por qué?

Una vez que Sora se encontraba lista, le indico a Leon que podia entrar

-Ya puedes pasar

La puerta se abrio y ahí estaba él, como nunca lo hubiera visto vestido, Leon usaba una playera holgada y un pantalón sport

Rapidamente cerro la puerta

-Sora, creo que es el momento que tu y yo hablemos de nosotros

-¿Nosotros?

La cara de Sora era de completa sorpresa

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡¡Por fin! Hasta que termine elsegundo capitulo! Ja ja ja ja! Bueno, la verdad es que ahora si me tarde un buen, en fin ya esoty aquí y estoy haciendo lo posible por seguir adelante en todo!

A kittynaegino: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Como vez, hice todo lo posible por terminar este cap! Elchofer… bueno lo veras en el segundo cap! ;)

A StarFive: Hola! Me alegra saber que sit e gusto! Je je y sobre el chofer, pues ya viste quien es :p y claro que em acuerdo de ti! ¿Cómo no voy a acordarme? Ojala te guste este cap tambien!

A AomeHb: je je ya de vuelta con el Segundo cap, por cierto, sobre el fic de Inu del que te hable, tendra que esperar un poco, ando con algo de estres por una material pero en cuanto pueda lo hago ;)

A ju-chan: Que bueno que te haya parecido interesante! Ojala que tambien este segundo cap te guste tambien!

A sorita-chan: Gracias, gracias, de verdad y aquí esta el segundo cap! Disfrutalo!

Notas de Lucy 2: Bueno, la verdad es que tuve que volver a reestructurar cositas de este fic, muy pequeñas pero tuve que cambiarlas, muchas gracias a Magg por su apoyo en esto, en fin, solo le modifique cosas muy pequeñas ¡¡Disfrútenlo!


	3. Chapter 3

-Si, de nosotros

-¿Cómo quieres que hablemos de nosotros si ya no hay nada entre tu y yo? ¡Yo me voy a casar con Ken! ¡Y voy a ser realmente feliz con él! ¡¡El sí me ama y no me usa como otros!

-Ya basta, Sora

-No, Leon, tu eres el que no entiende, iba a casarme, iba a ser feliz, tu mismo me lo dijiste: no quieres estar atado a nadie ¿Cómo es que vienes ahora a querer hablar "de nosotros"? ¡Si solo fui una mas del monton! ¡No te importaron mis sentimientos!

-Sora… ¡¡Ya basta! ¿Piensas que has sido la unica que sufrio?

La mirada de Leon era de desesperación, era una de las pocas veces en las cuales Sora veia ese rostro… ¿Realmente… realmente Leon estaba arrepentido?

Leon tomo asiento y respiro profundamente, miro a Sora

-Sientate por favor

Ella hizo lo mismo, con mirada indiferente miro a Leon

-Te escucho

_Flash back_

Habia pasado casi un año despues de la ruptura de la pareja, Leon se encontraba en Francia y se encontraba tranquilo, realmente estaba tranquilo, al parecer el haberse separado de Sora no le habia afectado pero…

-¿Muestra Internacional de Acróbatas?

-Asi es Leon, el grupo frances la esta organizando

Un joven de cabellos negro, corto, apuesto, vestia ropas en color negro y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, que iba a su lado sonrio

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Pierre?

-Lo siento, se supone que seria tambien una sorpresa para ti…

Un gran cartel espectacular aparecio ante los ojos de Leon, en el cual mencionaba que los mejores acróbatas de todo el mundo estarian ahí presentes…

Pierre le miro

-¿Iras?

-¡Por supuesto que ire!

-Pero… ¿No crees que tambien estara ahí Sora?

Pierre habia puesto sus manos en su cabeza…

-No, eso ya paso… comprendi que habia cometido un error… yo, ya no siento nada por ella…

-Eso me dices ahora pero ¿Qué haras Leon Oswald cuando la vuelvas a ver?

El chico miro su reloj

-¡Cielos, ya es tarde, Monique me va a matar! ¡Nos vemos despues, tal vez te llegue hoy la invitacion!

Ambos agitaron la mano en señal de despedida, Leon siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa, ahí, un mensajero le esperaba

-Disculpe ¿Usted es Leon Oswald?

-Si

-Esto es para usted, por favor, firme de recibido

-Gracias

Una vez firmado, Leon abrio el sobre, ahí se encontraba la invitacion para la Muestra Internacional y un programa incluido, solo faltaba una semana, junto a la invitacion habia un folleto con la programación y las tecnicas que cada acróbata ejecutaria y ahí estaba el nombre de Sora y Rozetta

-No va a suceder nada…

Paso la semana y las instalaciones deportivas se vistieron de gala, cientos de acróbatas famosos hacian su aparicion en la gran pista que habia sido especialmente condicionada para el evento, Leon ya se encontraba en el pasillo, apenas habia salido de su camerino y pudo escuchar los aplausos, luego, la voz de una mujer se dejo escuchar

"¡Demosles un gran aplauso a esta sensacional pareja, las señoritas Sora Naegino y Rozetta Passel que han ejecutado la tecnica fantastica!"

Una gran ovacion se dejo escuchar, repentinamente…

-¡Mira Rozetta, el aplauso del publico!

-¡Es fantastico Sora!

Leon abrio los ojos aun mas, su clasica inexpresiva cara cambio a una de sorpresa ¿Sora? ¿Y se dirigia hacia donde él estaba?

Repentinamente se dio cuenta ¡Su corazon latia tan rapido que no podia ni controlarlo! Vio en el piso la sombra de ambas chicas y sintio que moria ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Intento fingir que no habia escuchado ni visto nada acomodandose los zapatos pero…

-¡Que fe…!

Las palabras de Sora quedaron cortadas tajantemente y otra voz se escucho

-¡Sora! ¿Qué…?

Rozetta miro hacia donde Sora dirigia su mirada y comprendio todo: Sora y Leon habian quedado de frente, Leon intento no expresar su sorpresa y Sora le miraba con molestia

-Vamonos Rozetta, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…

Sora camino lo mas rapido que pudo y Rozetta fue tras ella, para Leon, esos habian sido los momentos mas largos de su vida… la habia visto de nuevo y ¡Por Dios! Leon apreto su puño aun mas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentia que su corazon latia aun mas rapido? Fue ahí cuando lo comprendio todo… ¡Aun la amaba! Comprendio que la queria con toda su alma y que por mucho que hubiera pensado que no era asi ¡¡La amaba, la queria tener entre sus brazos!

_Fin del flashback_

-Despues de eso, intente buscarte muchas veces pero siempre me impedias hablar contigo… ¡No sabes el infierno que vivi todo ese tiempo! ¡No sabes cómo me sentia al haberte perdido! Fueron exactamente 2 años, despues de ti, no me enamore de nadie más… no pude… simplemente no pude… Tiempo despues me entere que te habias comprometido con Ken y no pude evitarlo, tome el primer vuelo que habia y comence a pensar en cómo hablar contigo y explicarte lo que realmente siento por ti… ¡Sora, quiero que me perdones! ¡Realmente entiendo como te debiste de haber sentido!

Sora quedo perpleja, ¡Claramente en el rostro de Leon podia verse algunas lagrimas! El rostro de Leon reflejaba una profunda tristeza

-Por favor Leon, dejame descansar…

La voz de Sora se escuchaba algo tranquila pero fria…

-Por favor… dejame sola… necesito… necesito pensar….

Leon se seco las lagrimas y rapidamente se levanto

-Esta bien Sora, como tu quieras y… perdon por todo esto pero… realmente queria decirtelo…

El rostro del chico reflejaba una profunda tristeza, realmente le habia costado mucho trabajo el decirle a Sora todo eso…

Sin mucho animo, Leon se dirigio hacia su habitación, apenas era medio dia pero él ya se encontraba cansado… no queria volver a recordar aquellos dias tan oscuros en los cuales siempre soñaba que Sora se encontraba entre sus brazos y ella le repetia que lo amaba con toda su alma… ¿Por qué?

Leon se dejo caer en la cama al llegar a su habitación y dejo escapar aun mas lagrimas que habia evitado dejar salir…

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡Hola! ¡¡Hola! Ya regrese! Aquí esata el 3er cap! ¡¡Ojala les guste!

-A anita-asakura: Pues bien, aquí esta lo que tanto queria decirle a Sora... bueno, creo que ahora ella tendra mucho que pensar ¡¡Ojala te guste este cap! Y gracias por las felicitaciones!

-A Doremi: ¡¡Le atinaste! Muchas gracias por los elogios - de verdad ¡¡Ojala te guste este cap! ¡¡Estamos en contacto!

-A kittynaegino: ¡¡Me alegra saber que te gustó! ¡¡Ojala que este cap tambien te guste!

-A ju-chan: El fic es un Sora/Leon que bueno que te este gustando!

-A AomeHb: ¡¡Hola! ¡¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! En cuanto a tiempo, bueno, creo que ya estoy menos cargada de cosas que antes! Y sobre estresarme pues bueno, hare lo posible por no hacerlo! ¡¡Espero tu review!

-A Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Sip, es un Leon/Sora, asi que tranquila... van a pasar algunas cosas mas pero si es un fic de esta pareja -

Esto es todo por el momento ¡¡Ojala que les guste este cap! ¡¡Saludos , besos y abrazos!


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto, Sora se habia acostado en la cama… ¡¡Tenia la cabeza un torbellino! ¡¡Y ahora Leon regresaba diciendole que la amaba!

-¿¡Por que? ¿¡Por que hasta ahora? ¿¡Porque no me puede dejar en paz?

Muchas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de la chica, realmente estaba confundida…

_Flashback_

Era un dia nublado y Sora se encontraba en su habitacion, ya habian pasado algunos meses y Ken siempre estaba a su lado, hasta que ese dia…

-¡Sora!

-¡Adelante!

Ken aparecio en la puerta

-Sora… yo… lo siento… quisiera…

-Ken

Sora le daba la espalda al chico

-Ya lo he pensado muy bien y… ¡Acepto!

Los ojos de Ken brillaron intensamente

-¡Sora, me haces el hombre mas feliz de la tierra!

-¡Si, Ken! ¡Acepto ser tu novia!

El chico paso unos minutos mas en la habitación de su ahora novia para despues despedirse

-¡Hasta mañana! ¡Que descances!

Ken irradiaba felicidad, una vez que la puerta se cerro, Sora se desplomo en la cama, miles de lagrimas comenzaron a caer, lloraba desconsoladamente, no sabia de donde, pero las lagrimas no cesaban… asi permanecio hasta que el cansancio le gano, dejando la almohada completamente mojada…

Al dia siguiente, los ojos de Sora estaban completamente hinchados… como era dia de descanso, decidio permanecer en su habitación… acostada y reflexionando en lo que haria en un futuro: Olvidarse completamente de Leon…

_Fin del flashback_

Mas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de la chica ¡¡Estaba confundida! Sin muchos animos, se cubrio completamente, no queria saber nada del mundo exterior…

Sora cerro los ojos… lloraba como aquella vez y daba pequeños golpes a la cama

-¿¡Por que? ¿¡Porque?

Repentinamente a su memoria vino el dia en el que se habia dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Leon

_Flashback_

Sora le habia observado por largo tiempo, ambos eran la pareja mas famosa y mejor pagada de Kaleido, habian realizado la tan imposible tecnica angelical, era un dia de entrenamiento cuando… El rostro de Leon le parecia diferente, lo miraba tan detenidamente, aquellas finas facciones, la piel, los ojos, el cabello… pero sobretodo la personalidad tan varonil de Leon fue lo que hizo que Sora se desconcentrara por unos segundos, los que le valieron una caida del trapecio hacia la malla de proteccion

-¡Sora!

Rapidamente Leon bajo de su trapecio y se dirigio hacia donde estaba la chica, el joven avanzo hacia ella y le extendio su mano

-¿Estas bien?

Sora tomo la mano de Leon ¡¡Que calidez!

Lo miro al rostro fijamente y… rapidamente noto que se habia sonrojado… Sora tomo tal impulso que estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de aquellos seductores labios que invitaban a ser besados, nuevamente Sora se sonrojo ante tal pensamiento, sin embargo, parecia que Leon le habia leido la mente, tiernamente acaricio el rostro de la chica quien se sonrojo aun mas y sin decir nada, la beso…

_Fin del flashback_

-¡¡No, no, no! ¡¡No puedo pensar en eso!

Nuevamente el rostro de la chica cambio, ahora se veia completamente molesta, enfurecida ¿Cómo era posible que aun conservara esos recuerdos? Sin embargo, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…

-Yo… Yo… ¡¡No puedo estar confundida!

Sin mucho animo y sin que se diera cuenta, Sora se sumergio en un profundo sueño, en ellos aparecian Leon y Ken, los dos la llamaban

-¡¡Sora!

-¡¡Sora!

La chica miraba a los dos indecisa y cuando elegia a Leon, al chico le aparecian unas alas y…

-Quiero ser libre… quiero volar solo…

Ella corria e intentaba detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, Leon ya habia volado lejos del alcance de Sora…

Esa pesadilla hizo que Sora se levantara a media noche, asustada, sudando, cuando se puso de pie, noto que sus ojos aun parecian esferas ¡¡Estaban completamente hinchados! Noto que una bandeja habia aparecido en la mesa…

Miro la comida y volvio a meterse en la cama, realmente no tenia ni siquiera ganas de comer… sin embargo… pasaron algunas horas mas y Leon le llevo el desayuno, pero Sora no probo bocado alguno…

-¿Has decidido no probar bocado?

La chica aun seguia envuelta en las sabanas y Leon no recibio respuesta

-Ya veo…

Y nuevamente cerro la puerta dejando a Sora nuevamente sumida en su tristeza, desesperación, coraje y confusion…

La escena se repitio al siguiente dia… esto a Leon le comenzo a preocupar, si seguia de esa forma, pronto enfermaria y lo que es peor: moriria

En su desesperación, Leon avanzo hacia Sora, dejando la bandeja de comida totalmente olvidada

-¡Sora!

La chica no contesto

-¡Sora!

Sin mas que decir, Leon destapo a Sora, la chica se encontraba hecha un ovillo, aun con los ojos semicerrados, podia verse algo demacrada por falta de descanso

-¡Dejame!

La mano de Sora se estiro, intentando alejar a Leon

-¡No! ¡No puedo!

-¡Ya dejame en paz! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No sabes cuanto te odio!

Los puños de Leon se cerraron aun mas y…

-Lo siento mucho Sora pero… tengo que hacerte volver ¡¡Tu no puedes estar asi!

La chica intento poner resistencia

-¡¡Tu tienes la culpa! ¡Para ti solo fui una mas del monton ¡¡Tu e…!

Iba a propinar un golpe cuando ya era demasiado tarde… con la rapidez de un rayo, Leon tomo a Sora entre sus brazos y la beso tiernamente… el beso fue tan tierno que Sora quedo casi congelada… habia sido sorpresivo pero a la vez calido… al mismo tiempo, Leon acariciaba con toda ternura el rostro de Sora… la chica al recibir los calidos labios de Leon primero habia puesto resistencia, sin embargo, mientras el beso se prolongaba, abrazo instintivamente al chico y se dejo llevar… comenzo a llorar amargamente…

Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados y Leon miraba con tal ternura a Sora que ella no pudo evitar llorar aun mas amargamente…

-¿¡Por que? ¿¡Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

El chico la acerco hacia si y ella se refugio entre los brazos de él, quien acaricio tiernamente el cabello de ella, la tomo por el menton y nuevamente la beso… esta vez, Sora no opuso resistencia, esta vez fue ella quien busco los labios de él

Cuando nuevamente se separaron, Leon la atrajo hacia él…

-Te amo Sora… no sabes cuanto…

El chico acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de ella y con mas calma, Sora pudo hablar

-Yo… esta bien, quiero que hablemos… hay algo que yo tambien quiero decirte…

-Pero primero tienes que comer…

Una leve sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Sora y comenzo a comer, Leon la observaba

Minutos despues, ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama, la mirada de Sora ya era mas tranquila, tenia aun los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar…

Pasaron algunos minutos mas y Sora habia terminado con toda la comida

-Te escucho

Leon miro a Sora y una sonrisa triste aparecio en el rostro del joven

-Sora, quisiera pedirte perdon…. Se que una disculpa no va a solucionar todo esto pero… no se que mas debo hacer… no me siento bien y quiero que sepas que aun habiendo terminado, te sigo amando y no habra otra persona que ame como te amo a ti…

Sora lo miraba seria

-Yo… siempre he estado acostumbrado a estar solo, desde que murio Sophie nunca pude tener una pareja en las acrobacias y mucho menos una pareja sentimental… cuando te conoci no puedo negar que me senti feliz al haber encontrado a alguien como tu e irremediablemente me enamore de ti… no pude evitarlo, tampoco puedo negarlo, tenia mucho miedo, miedo de amar a alguien, miedo de que esa persona desapareciera tal y como lo hizo mi hermana, miedo de quedarme solo nuevamente, es por eso que siempre he puesto esa barrera entre las demas personas y yo… tengo miedo de que me lastimen y antes de que lo hagan, prefiero abandonarlo, no quiero sufrir…¡¡Sora, tengo miedo! ¡¡Pero tampoco puedo evitar lo que siento por ti! ¡¡Y no me importa, me he dado cuenta que te amo y que por muchos miedos que tenga, quiero enfrentarlos contigo! ¡¡Nunca habia amado a alguien como tu!

Sora miraba sorprendida la escena ¡Era la primera vez que veia a Leon con ese semblante! Sora sintio que algo en su corazon se removia y algunas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de la chica

-Y tu Leon ¿Sabes como me senti yo?

-¡Si! ¡Es por eso que te pido perdon!

Sora sonrio tristemente

-Cuando terminamos, no sabia que hacer… me deprimia constantemente y no queria saber nada de nada… mis animos decayeron tanto que no tenia ganas de salir de mi habitación… me preguntaba ¿En que falle? ¿Qué estuvo mal? ¿Acaso lo habre ahogado al grado de que no quisiera nada conmigo? ¿Se habra enamorado de alguien mas? Meses despues me entere que tenias novia por las notas de espectáculos y ¡No sabes como me senti! ¡Pense que me habias dejado por ella! ¡¡Pense que lo nuestro solamente habia sido una aventura, que solo habia sido del monton!

Mas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de ambos, Leon la miro

-¡No! ¡Ella solo fue mi representante! ¡Nunca tuvo nada que ver conmigo! Despues de nuestro noviazgo, no tuve ninguna novia… ¡¡No podia olvidarte! Despues me entere que ya eras novia de Ken… y luego al verte en esa exhibición en Francia… ¡¡No podia! ¡¡Sora, te amo, te amo! ¡¡Y no puedo vivir sin ti! ¡¡Dame otra oportunidad!

Notas de Lucy:¡¡¡Hola! Después de una semana un tanto ajetreada, ¡¡¡por fin! Podre subir este cap! Gomen por la tardanza porque ahora si que me tarde :p en fin ¡¡¡Ojala les guste este cap!

A StarFive: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y bueno , sobre la decisión de Sora... creo que tendras que esperar otro poquito mas (Lucy corre a esconderse) ¡¡Estamos en contacto!

A AomeHb: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Ojala que este cap tambien! Saludos!

A anita-asakura: Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones, esta vez el cap es mas largo que el anterior y ahora le toca hablar a Sora... ¡¡¡Ojala que te guste este cap!

A ju-chan: ¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y bueno, como veras, este cap es mas largo que los otros ;) ¡¡ojala te guste! Y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones!

A Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Sip, ¡¡¡Pobrecito Leon! Pero bueno, ahora es Sora a quien tambien le toco y bueno... un beso dice mas que mil palabras ¿verdad:p y sip, probablemente haya un lemon (probablemente) :P aunque eso debi advertirlo desde antes... ¡¡Saludos! Estamos en contacto!

A kittynaegino: Hola! Pues veras, yo creo que si el cap anterior te hizo llorar este tal vez tambien lo haga... ¡¡ojala te guste!


	5. Chapter 5

Por el rostro de Sora recorrian lagrimas aun… ¿Qué hacer? Su corazon le pedia a gritos que lo perdonara… pero su mente le decia que no… ¿Qué hacer? Aquel beso que Leon le habia dado y el que ella por propia voluntad habia aceptado, sentia que quemaban su corazon… aun tenia la sensación de aquellos calidos labios… miro nuevamente a Leon, quien le devolvio una sonrisa… ¿Cómo negarse? Las explicaciones ya habian sido dadas… todo se habia aclarado… se acerco aun mas a Leon y…

-Yo… necesito confirmar algo…

Y sin decir nada mas, la chica lo beso… y el se dejo llevar… una vez separados, Leon miraba a Sora sorprendido y ella lo miro algo apenada, se dio la media vuelta

-Si queremos hacer algo, te suplico que vayamos paso a paso… yo… sigo aun confundida…

Sora volvio a mirar a Leon quien asintio, la mano del chico acaricio el brazo de ella y ambos se miraron… instintivamente ella busco los brazos del joven quien la abrazo… asi se quedaron por un buen rato, sin querer, el sueño les vencio, ya que las energias invertidas en tanto llanto habian aparecido…

Ya eran casi las 10 pm cuando Sora se incorporo, sorpresivamente vio que la puerta de su habitación ¡¡Estaba abierta! Se incorporo al escuchar voces y busco el lugar de donde provenian, entonces vio a Leon sentado en un pequeño recibidor en la parte de abajo

-¿Sora?

La chica lo miro con curiosidad

-¿Qué haces?

-No puedo dormir… no tengo sueño…

-Yo tampoco puedo ¿Tienes algo de cenar?

Leon se incorporo y se dirigio hacia la cocina y Sora le siguió

-Gracias

-¿De que?

Leon volteo a ver a Sora

-Gracias por confiar en mi…

-Sora… no tienes nada que agradecer… si vamos a comenzar de nuevo, lo confianza es lo primero…

-Tienes razon…

Sora se habia apenado, pero… repentinamente tomo de la playera a Leon y lo abrazo por la espalda, algunas lagrimas volvieron a recorrer el rostro de ella mojando la playera de él, quien rapidamente se dio vuelta y la abrazo, tiernamente acaricio el cabello de la chica, la tomo del menton y tiernamente beso la frente de Sora…

-¡Yo tambien te amo, Leon!

La chica se aferro a él y volvio a sonreir tiernamente, él dejo escapar un suspiro

-Dejemoslo hasta aquí por el momento, ven, vamos a la cocina

Esta vez Leon tomo a Sora de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina de aquella cabaña, poco fueron la 1 am para que ambos se fueran a dormir…

Ya en su habitación, Leon seguia sin poder conciliar el sueño… ¡¡Ese dia si que habia sido ajetreado!

-Demasiadas emociones por el dia de hoy

El chico miraba el techo de su habitación

-Ahora todo esta aclarado, ahora solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo…

Leon suspiro y sin darse cuenta, cayo rendido, mientras tanto, Sora no podia dormir aun, miro a su alrededor y todo se encontraba en plena oscuridad, un impulso la hizo salir de su habitación, busco la habitación de Leon y entreabrio la puerta…

Lo que miro la hizo sonrojarse completamente ¡¡¡Leon dormia solamente con unos boxers! Rapidamente y sin hacer ruido, Sora cerro nuevamente la puerta…

-Mejor me voy a dormir…

Y sin decir nada mas, se dirigio a su habitación e intento conciliar el sueño… el saber que Leon era suyo y nada mas que de ella, le hacia hacer cosas que, en otra situación, no hubiera hecho…

Los dias fueron pasando lentamente, Sora y tenia mas libertad dentro de la casa y tanto ella como Leon comenzaban a vivir una "vida de casados" sin darse cuenta, ya que en ocasiones ella hacia la comida y el la ayudaba o viceversa, ambos se divertian durante la limpieza de la cabaña o en limpiar su habitación…

Ya habian pasado 3 semanas desde que se encontraban ahí, ese dia, Sora limpiaba las habitaciones mientras que Leon hacia la comida, un exquisito plato frances, repentinamente en la cocina se dejo escuchar un ruido y algo que caia pesadamente

-¿Leon? ¿Paso algo?

No hubo respuesta alguna

Sora bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, la escena casi la deja helada: Leon yacia en el suelo, inconsciente, un pequeño hilo de sangre corria por el piso… rapidamente Sora se acerco

-¿¡Leon?

El chico entreabrio apenas los ojos, puso su mano donde tenia lastimado

-¡No! ¡No te muevas! ¡Por favor, Leon!

Rapidamente Sora corrio al congelador, saco todo el hielo que pudo y lo metio en una bolsa, con la velocidad del rayo, le puso a Leon el hielo en la cabeza, el chico ya se estaba incorporando

-¡No! ¡Quedate ahí! Pon tu cabeza aquí

Sora señalo sus piernas, Leon hizo lo que Sora le pidio y ella delicada y tiernamente tomo la cabeza del chico y la coloco

-¿Dónde te pgaste?

Leon señalo el lugar y Sora puso la bolsa

-No hay sangre… ¿De donde es esa sangre?

-De aquí

Leon señalo su mano

-Me he cortado con el cuchillo, no ha sido muy aparatoso

Sora le miro preocupada

-¡La mano!

Leon extendio su mano hasta donde se encontraba Sora, rapidamente abrio un paquetito y le puso un curita en la mano

-Gracias Sora dime ¿Qué haria sin ti?

Entonces fue cuando la chica no pudo mas y solto en llanto, Leon se percato de ello y se incorporo, tiernamente la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo para si

-¿Por qué lloras?

La voz tan dulce de Leon hizo que Sora le abrazara, tanto asi, que la chica lo abrazo aun mas fuerte, tambien atrayendolo hacia ella

-¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto asi! ¿Sabes como me senti al verte ahí? ¡¡No quiero que me dejes! ¡¡Por favor! ¡¡Leon, yo tambien te amo! ¡¡Estos dias que hemos estado tu y yo han hecho que me de cuenta que nunca deje de amarte!

-Sora…

Leon tomo a Sora por el menton

-Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo…

Sora se dio cuenta que los ojos de Leon se habian posado en los labios de ella, el corazon de Sora latia rapidamente… ella tambien miro los labios de Leon que invitaban a ser besados, no opuso resistencia… simplemente… pasó…

Cuando el aire falto, ambos tuvieron que separarse, los dos se habian sonrojado… el haber sentido los calidos labios de Leon hicieron que se sonrojara aun mas…

-Tienes que descansar… no estas en condiciones de hacer nada…

-Pero Sora…

-No, Leon, no quiero verte asi, por favor, acuestate, vamos, te vendare tu cabeza

Sora tomo a Leon de la mano y lo guio hasta su habitación, lentamente y con mas calma, vendo su cabeza, lo hizo acostarse

-Me quedare a tu lado

Ambos durmieron abrazados, al dia siguiente, Leon ya se sentia mejor, el golpe no habia sido tan fuerte y ya estaba casi reestablecido, cuando se levanto, encontro una bandeja en la cama

-¡Buenos dias!

Sora lo saludo tiernamente con un beso en los labios

-Te he traido tu desayuno

Leon se incorporo un poco mas y sonrio

-¿Pasa algo?

Leon habia tomado la playera de Sora

-Quedate conmigo

Sora sonrio y tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, esperó a que Leon terminara y se llevo los platos, pasaron dos dias mas y Leon se reestablecia del golpe rapidamente, hasta que una noche lluviosa…

Sora y Leon se disponian a cenar, repentinamente…

-¡La luz!

Un pequeño ruido se dejo escuchar

-Habra que revisar todo

Leon salio con un impermeable hacia una pequeña habitación que se encontraba al lado de la cabaña, reviso detenidamente, minutos despues, aparecio totalmente mojado, la lluvia era tan fuerte que no desaprovecho en mojar a Leon por completo a pesar de usar un impermeable

-No fueron los fusibles… al parecer la luz se ha ido en kilómetros… tendremos que esperar a que pase la tormenta

-Si…

Leon no se habia dado cuenta aun de su estado… y Sora con solo verlo, se habia sonrojado… la ropa pegada al cuerpo, resaltaba todo en Leon…

-Leon…

El chico miro a Sora quien intento disimular sus nervios

-Cambiate de ropa… estas completamente mojado…

-¿Eh?

El chico se miro… ¡¡Estaba totalmente mojado! Al darse cuenta, subio rapidamente a su habitación, Sora hizo lo mismo

-Yo ire a mi habitación… no hay casi nada que hacer…

Pero… Sora no se dio cuenta, casi mecánicamente volteo a ver hacia la habitación de Leon y… lo vio de espaldas… Sora dio un respingo y mas nerviosa aun apresuro el paso… sin embargo…

-¿Sora?

Leon aparecio en el pasillo, traia un pantalón de mezclilla ¡¡¡Pero no traia playera! Por instinto, Sora retrocedio nerviosa

-¡Si! ¿¡Que… que paso…?

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡Por fin actualización! ¡¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que últimamente la escuela ha tomado mas tiempo del necesario! ¿El motivo? Dentro de poco estare camino a uno de mis mayores sueños ¡¡¡Me ire al internado! (Y para las y los que no saben que es: es un año de practicas en un hospital, prácticamente mas de la mitad de mi vida se me va a ir ahí) no les negare que me emociono, pero al mismo tiempo, ya vienen otro tipo de responsabilidades… en fin, mientras pueda y tenga tiempo, seguire escribiendo fics ¡¡¡Saludos a todas, besos y abrazos!

A Doremi3: Je, je, no te preocupes ;) ya estoy de vuelta! Y bueno, como habras visto, ¡¡¡Sora ya perdono a Leon! En fin… ¡¡Gracias por la paciencia!

A hikarusosa: ¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! ¡¡Me alegra! Y bueno, yo creo que si haras fiesta:p

A AomeHb: ¡¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Y si, ya se arreglaron las cosas, ahora hay que ver que sucede!

A anita-asakura: ¡¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y bueno, yo creo que Sora hizo bien en darle una segunda oportunidad ;) y muchas gracias por el halago!

A kittynaegino: ¡¡Aquí ya esta el otro cap! ¡¡Ojala te guste!

A ju-chan: ¡¡Si hubo beso! ¿Qué habra en el siguiente cap? u je, je, je mejor que sea sorpresa! Y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones!

A todas: ¡¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Dentro de poco veran el siguiente cap, esto solo fue un reestructuracion (algo pequeña)


	6. Chapter 6

Leon se acerco tiernamente a ella… el rostro de Sora denotaba nerviosismo y comenzo a teñirse de un rojo carmesí, Leon se dio cuenta de ello y la miro fijamente, lentamente se acerco a ella y acaricio el rostro de Sora

-Estas temblando

Sora miro sorprendida a Leon

-Si… es que… aun tengo frio…

El chico se acerco aun mas a ella y la abrazo, Sora escondio su rostro en el bien formado pecho de Leon, al contacto con la piel del chico, hizo que el pulso se le acelerara… con cierto neviosismo miro a Leon y descubrio que el chico la miraba, sin pensarlo dos veces, Sora beso los sensuales labios de Leon y él se dejo llevar, la atrajo aun mas hacia él… Sora acariciaba todo el torax del chico… el aroma embriagante de la colonia de Leon, hacia que Sora cerrara los ojos, el sentir el calor de Leon, hizo que Sora le abrazara fuertemente, acaricio su cuello y lo atrajo aun mas hacia ella… los tiernos besos dieron paso a unos sensuales y encendidos besos… Leon por su parte, comenzo a acariciar la cintura de ella, recorrio con sus varoniles manos toda la cintura de la chica mientras subia lentamente, rapidamente busco el cuello de Sora y poco a poco fue bajando, hasta que se encontro con la blusa, fue levantandola hasta dejar a Sora solamente con el short… ambos tomaron asiento en el piso, mientras que Leon lentamente comenzaba a besar los hombros desnudos de Sora…

-¡Leon!

El chico ya no podia detenerse… la suave piel de Sora hacia que el chico quisiera aun mas… un frio recorrio el cuerpo de la chica, haciendola tiritar, él, al darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle, la tomo entre sus brazos, acaricio la nariz de ella con la suya y nuevamente busco los labios de Sora, quien se dejo llevar, volvio a cubrir el cuerpo de la chica con su cuerpo…

Delicadamente, Leon deposito a Sora en la cama, él quedó sobre ella, los brazos de Sora rodearon el cuello de Leon y parte del cabello de él, caia graciosamente sobre el cuerpo de Sora nuevamente se besaron apasionadamente

-Te amo, Sora

Volvio a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, bajo hasta el abdomen y deposito tiernos besos y caricias, Sora comenzaba a sentir que un calor recorria su cuerpo… con mucha calma, Leon desabrocho el short y delicadamente acaricio la entrepierna de la chica, a quien se le escapo un leve gemido… hasta que por fin pudo deshacerse de esa molesta prenda, nuevamente puso atención en el pecho de Sora, acaricio y jugueteo con sus senos hasta que comenzaron a endurecerse… por su parte, Sora comenzaba a desabrochar aquel pantalón de mezclilla… sintiendo la suave y calida piel de Leon, ella ya no se conformaba con aquellas caricias, ella queria mas… desesperadamente se incorporo y beso apasionadamente el cuello de Leon dejando unas pequeñas marcas, rapidamente, Sora beso el torax de Leon, besando, acariciando… Leon sintio una gran descarga electrica cuando una mano de la chica llegó hasta su entrepierna

-¡Sora!

Leon la miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que la veia comportarse asi

-Lo… lo siento… ¿Te lastime?

Sora se encontraba apenada y sonrojada

-No, para nada…

Leon sonrio tiernamente, ya comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente debido al contacto de Sora

-Sora… no… es que, nunca te habia visto asi…

-Ya no puedo mas, Leon, ya no se qué hacer para sentirte aun mas cerca de mi… el besarte ya no es suficiente para mi…

Leon se sonrojo ante tal declaracion ¡¡Lo deseaba! ¡¡Realmente lo amaba! Y viceversa

-Yo tambien te deseo Sora y te amo demasiado… te lo demostrare…

Y al decir esto, Leon beso apasionadamente a Sora, haciendo que ella nuevamente quedara recostada en la cama, el chico tomo las manos de Sora y las entrelazo con las suyas, nuevamente volvio a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la chica hasta que se topo con el ultimo obstáculo… sin pensarlo, lentamente tiró de él… el roce de las manos de Leon con la cadera de Sora fue suficiente para ella… la ultima parte de su ropa, yacia a un lado… Leon se incorporo y beso los labios de la chica, al hacer esto, una parte del cuerpo de Leon rozo con la de Sora… ¡¡Podia sentirlo! ¡¡Leon tambien!

Ellla sonrió… esta vez Sora hizo un movimiento en el cual ahora él quedaba abajo y ella encima… y poco a poco, Sora tambien se deshizo de aquella unica prenda que Leon tenia… por fin pudo verlo, Leon se sonrojo ante el rostro de Sora, quien a su vez, daba tiernas caricias haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Leon comenzara a derramar gotas de sudor… ella tampoco podia contenerse, las caricias que Leon le hacia en su pecho hacian que aumentara el placer… hasta que Sora no pudo mas…

-L…Leon…

El chico asintió y atrajo a Sora hacia él… quedando ahora ella abajo y él arriba… se acerco al oido de Sora y le susurro bellas palabras al oido mientras entraba en ella… varias lagrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Sora, dejando a un Leon preocupado

-¿Estas bien? Lo siento… yo…

Leon recogio las lagrimas de Sora con sus labios…

-¡No! ¡Continua… por favor…!

La respiración de ambos se hizo mas y mas rapida, el pequeño dolor que sintio en un principio, ahora daba paso a una oleada de placer totalmente indescriptible… dando su fin cuando Sora sintio dentro de ella algo… a partir de ese momento, una parte de ella estaria con Leon y viceversa…

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación, Leon y Sora yacian completamente dormidos, abrazados… pasaron algunas horas mas y el sol entraba totalmente en la habitación, Sora habia despertado y al darse cuenta que Leon no estaba a su lado, intento ponerse de pie, sin embargo, cuando iba a levantarse, Leon aparecio en la entrada de la habitación…

-¿Leon?

-Buenos dias, Sora

El chico se acerco, abrazo y beso tiernamente a Sora, ella tambien lo abrazó

-He traido el desayuno

-¡Gracias!

Tomaron el desayuno y horas después, cuando ambos miraban las estrellas en el techo de la cabaña, Sora hizo la pregunta que mas temia hacer

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Leon?

Sora miraba fijamente las estrellas

-¿Sobre que?

-Tenemos que regresar…

Sora se aferro aun mas a Leon, se encontraba temerosa, ya que al regresar, tendria que dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, tenia miedo de que Ken intentara acusar a Leon de secuestro… ella no soportaria volver a estar lejos de la persona que amaba… ya no…

-Regresaremos Sora y tendremos que afrontar las consecuencias de lo sucedido, sobretodo yo…

Leon abrazo a Sora

-No te preocupes

Pasaron dos semanas más y Leon le anunciaba a Sora que tenian que regresar…

-¡Tengo miedo Leon! Lastime a Ken y nunca me lo va a perdonar…

-Sora… si no enfrentamos esto juntos, nunca podremos ser felices… es hora de que aclaremos todo esto…

La chica lo abrazo

-¡No quiero perderte!

Leon acaricio el cabello de la chica

-No me perderas, siempre estare contigo

Ambos hicieron sus maletas, la incertidumbre se apodero de ambos, mas Leon hizo todo lo que pudo por hacer que Sora no se sintiera mal…

Cuando dejaron todas sus pertenencias en la camioneta, Sora miro nuevamente la cabaña ¡¡Era realmente hermosa! No queria irse, queria seguir viviendo en esa hermosa cabaña al lado de Leon… pero no podia, sabia que tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias y no habia marcha atrás…

-¿Lista?

La voz de Leon la saco de sus pensamientos, suspiro

-¡Si!

Y entro nuevamente en la camioneta, al lado de Leon, verdaderamente el camino de regreso a la ciudad se le estaba haciendo más corto… estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia Leon pero habia lastimado a Ken… sintió cómo la mano de Leon tomaba la suya, nuevamente, Sora volvio a suspirar…

Un nerviosismo se apodero de ella al comenzar a ver las primeras casas… prácticamente ya habian pasado casi 3 meses de su desaparición… aun mas nervios sintio cuando Leon se detuvo en el escenario Kaleido… gran sorpresa y conmocion causaron tanto Leon como Sora al dirigirse a la oficina de Kalos, hablaron poco mas de 2 horas

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Kalos, los rostros tanto de Sora como de Leon lucian un poco mas tranquilos… sin embargo, afuera, alguien les esperaba….

-Hola Sora, ojala que no te hayas olvidado de mi…

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡¡Gomen por la tardanza! De verdad, bueno dejenme decirles el motivo por el cual no actualice antes (casi como 2 o 3 meses, Glup…) fueron los examenes y la papeleria que tuve que hacer pero ¡¡¡Por fin! Me voy al internado, aun no se donde, pero ¡¡parte de mi sueño se esta cumpliendo! En fin, debido a que he tenido que estar de un lado para otro con la dichosa papeleria, y con eso de las platicas a las que hemos tenido que ir, no habia podido escribir casi nada… (y ya saben que se necesita de inspiración) en fin, prometo no dejar de escribir fics durante el internado, ya que no quiero permanecer desconectada de todo esto ;) y creo que la imaginación va a estar ahí presente, claro, sin descuidar lo demas… y bueno tambien me tarde, porque habia pedido ayuda para el lemon… pero esta nunca llego… y como veran, siento que ¡¡me falta de mas imaginación! Y es que la verdad me imagino la escena, pero al escribirla esta el problema… puede que digan que este no es un lemon en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero realmente creanme que me queme la cabeza pensando… y esto fue lo unico que pude plasmar (sigh, bendita imaginación…) bueno, por el momento me despido ¡¡Dejen sus reviews!

A Mariangela: ¡¡Muchas gracias pro tu ayuda! En verdad que lo que me dijiste me hizo pensar mucho para poder reacomodar algunas cosas en fin, me han pasado tantas cosas que me ojala un dia podamos catear !

A Doremi3: ¡¡Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos! Y como veras, aquí esta al cap 6, ¿sabes? Seguiré escribiendo fics a pesar de que tenga que estar algo ocupada con lo que viene, asi que esdte fic tardara algo mas en terminar ¡¡ojala te guste este cap!

A AomeHb: ¡¡Que bueno, ojala te guste este cap tambien!

A hikarusosa: ¡¡Pues aun es tiempo para cambiar de lugar! Ajem! En fin, todavía falta para ver el decenlace!

A Aislim Dama Oscura de Acuario: Pues ya no te quedaras con las ganas, porque aqui esta el siguiente cap! ¡¡ojala te guste!

A ju-chan: ¡¡Muchas gracias por todos los buenos deseos! En verdad le pienso hecha muchas ganas!

A Abns: ¡¡Muchas gracias! Y creeme que lo he pensado y no pienso dejar de escribir fics aun cuando mi sueño se este cumpliendo!

A Utena-Puchiko-nyu : Bueno, el "probable" lemon ¡¡ya se hizo realidad! Y bueno, ojala que te guste este cap, realmente me costo un trabajo escribirlo... ¡¡Ojala te guste!

A kittynaegino: ¿Sabes? Lo estuve pensando mucho y no pienso dejar de escribir fics, asi que no te preocupes ;) que seguire dando lata por aquí ;)

A Alu: Ejem.. violación no creo que haya... pero si al menos un intento de Lemon :p en fin, ojala que haya gustado!


	7. Chapter 7

Aquella figura se acerco a Sora aun mas… de entre las sombras, un chico con playera azul aparecio… ¡Era nada mas y nada menos que Yuri!

El chico se acerco a Sora y la miro detenidamente, Leon que apenas salia de la oficina de Kalos, volteo rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba aquella voz…. Yuri tomo a Sora de los hombros y sin decir nada mas, le hablo a Leon

-Tengo que hablar con Sora a solas…

-Esta bien, joven Yuri, no hay ningun inconveniente…

Por otro lado, Layla se acerco a Leon

-Tenemos que hablar…

-¿Nosotros?

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella

Leon comprendio inmediatamente a lo que Layla se referia y la siguió hacia un despacho vacio, por otro lado, Yuri habia decidido llevar a Sora a tomar un café, era un lugar exclusivo y muy privado

-Aquí no tendremos interrupciones

La chica asintio, aun se encontraba sorprendida ante la actitud de Yuri… tomaron asiento y ordenaron dos cacfes…

-Ahora si, Sora… el motivo por el cual queria hablar contigo es por lo que sucedió… y por las consecuencias que esto traiga…

Sora puso cara de seriedad… sabia a lo que se referia Yuri, y tambien sabia que, lo que tanto Leon como ella habian hecho, habia lastimado a terceros… Yuri prosiguió…

-Cuando Ken se entero que Leon te habia raptado, busco desesperadamente por todos lados, sin embargo, al ver pasar el tiempo, al no saber nada de ti y al ver que no regresabas, Ken se dio por vencido y renuncio al escenario Kaleido… no sabemos donde se encuentre en estos momentos…. Solo dijo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo y se fue…

El rostro de Sora se torno triste….

-Yo… en verdad lo siento… no quise lastimarlo… yo… pense que realmente me habia olvidado de Leon y que nunca mas lo volveria a ver…

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres

Yuri dio un sorbo a su taza de capuchino…

-Yo tambien pase lo mismo con Layla, no llegamos a fugarnos, pero estuvimos a punto…

Sora lo miraba sorprendida ¿¡El joven Yuri y la señorita Layla!?

-Si, Sora, aunque me veas con esa cara de sorpresa, Layla y yo estuvimos a punto de fugarnos… fue justamente antes de la llegada de Leon aquí…

Sora escuchaba atentamente…

-Por eso mismo quiero que hables con alguien a quien le afecto todo esto…. Entiendo que el corazon no se manda…. Y que a veces no hace malas jugadas…. Pero es necesario que hables con Ken…

Sora sintio como si un balde de agua fria hubiera caido en su cuerpo… ¿Con Ken? ¿Tendria que hablar con el?

¿Es que acaso no habia otra solucion? Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza…. Pero no habia marcha atrás… realmente tenia que hablar con Ken y explicarle los motivos por los cuales no regreso… motivos que tal vez para él no serian suficientes…. Pero tenia que enfrentarlo… tenia que dar la cara

La mirada de Sora se torno seria…

-Lo hare…

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, Layla hablaba con Leon

-Entiendo que el amor que se tienen entre ustedes es muy grande, pero tmbien tienen que pensar que todas las consecuencias que "tu locura" le trajo a Sora con Ken… ya no son unos niños… y el mas afectado aquí, fue Ken…¿Tienes idea de todo lo que le hiciste sufrir?

La mirada de Leon era de seriedad total…

-Entiendo las consecuencias de todo… entiendo todo eso, pero también debes saber que antes de la boda, quize hablar con Ken…

Inicio de Flashback

Era un dia de otoño, las hojas de los arboles caian formando un hermoso espectáculo, el piso se habia cubierto de hojas amarillas, el viento soplaba jugueteando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso… dos figuras se encontraban en un parque, un chico de cabellos grises se encontraba parado en medio de aquel parque, por tro lado, un chico de cabellos rubios se encontraba enfrente de aquel peligris…

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, no habia palabras… simplemente la mirada desafiante de ambos, los dos sabian el motivo de aquella charla, el ambiente se tenso un poco, justo cuando el peligris comenzo a hablar….

-Se que te vas a casar con Sora…

-Asi es…

-Quiero hablar con ella, quiero aclarar todo esto, ella no sabe lo que realmente paso…

-Leon-La voz de Ken sono resuelta-Lastimaste mucho a Sora…-Y no permitire que le vuelvas a hacer daño…

La voz que Ken sonaba resuelta

-Veo que estas dispuesto a todo por ella

Leon miraba a Ken con sorpresa… ¿Acaso él…?

-La amo y no permitire que alguien como tu la haga sufrir ¿Crees que el abandonar a alguien como ella asi como asi es simple juego?

Ken comenzaba a mostrar ese carácter que casi nunca sacaba a flote

-Ella ya a tomado su decisión y yo la respetare… esa es mi ultima palabra

-Bien… en ese caso…

Leon se dio la media vuelta

-Si no me das otra opcion, tendre que tomar medidas mas energicas…

-Ni se te ocurra, estare preparado para lo que sea

Ambas voces se escucharon desafiantes

-Asi lo has querido….

-Estoy de acuerdo

Ambos hombres tomaron caminos opuestos… las advertencias ya habian sido dadas… ¿Quién ganaria?

Fin del Flashback

-…y eso fue lo que paso…

El rostro de Layla denotaba sorpresa , se incorporo de su asiento y miro a Leon

-¿¡Ken sabia todo!?

Leon asintió

-¿¡Y sabia que Sora aun…!?

Leon volvio a asentir

-Pero no le importo… y siguió con los planes de la boda…

Por otro lado, Yuri y Sora seguian tomando su café….

-Habla con Leon, y comentale, es necesario que ambos aclaren todo con Ken

Sora asintio… tenian que terminar esto de una buena vez, no era justo para nadie…

Pasaron dos largas horas donde tanto Sora como Leon hablaron con Yuri y Layla, por su parte, Sora le contaba como le habia ido en aquella cabaña (claro, omitiendo algunas cosas) y Leon por su parte, hablaba con sobre el paradero de Ken, ya que después de la boda fallida, habia desaparecido….

Las amigas de Sora en cuanto la vieron, corrieron hacia donde se encontraba, Sora fue bombardeada con miles de preguntas, a las cuales, Sora tuvo que contestar con calma y paciencia… no faltaron las preguntas "curiosas" de Ana, ni los reproches de Ana, mucho menos los abrazos de Roseta… solamente Mei miraba a Sora algo triste… cuando las demas se habian ido, Mei puso una mano en el hombro de Sora…

-Se por lo que estas pasando…

Sora volteo a a Mei sorprendida

-… nunca dejaste de amarlo ¿Cierto?

Sora bajo la cabeza y guardo silencio

-Lo sabia… no te preocupes, todo esto se arreglara…

Y sin decir nada mas, Sora abrazo a Mei, quien simplemente sonrio

Ya era de noche, Leon y Sora habian quedado de verse en el salon de practicas del escenario Kaleido, tenian que comenzar a practicar la proxima puesta en escena, tenian que dar lo mejor de si, mas aun, después de algunas semanas de desaparición, esa seria su entrada triunfal…

Justo cuando practicaban una cambio de trapecio, Sora calculo mal la distancia e inevitablemente cayo en la red

-¡Ah!

Leon bajo rapidamente de su trapecio

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

Leon tomo a Sora de la mano, ella se puso de pie, repentinamente, abrazo a Leon, algunas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica

Leon la atrajo hacia si…

-Yo… yo no queria ver sufrir a nadie…

Leon acaricio el cabello de Sora, e intento calmarla

-Tranquila, nadie tiene la culpa ¿te parece bien si buscamos a Ken y aclaramos todo?

Sora miro sorprendida a Leon ¿Aclarar todo?

Leon entendio perfectamente la mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo en el rostro de Sora…

-Si… no quiero ver a mi princesa triste para toda la vida y mucho menos sientiendose culpable…

Leon la abrazo fuertemente

-No me perdonaria el perderte de nuevo…. No me lo perdonaria…

La voz entrecortada de Sora y aquellas frases, hicieron que Leon la tomara del menton y le diera un tierno y prolongado beso, a lo cual, Sora simplemente abrazo a Leon aun mas… la tomo entre sus brazos y sonrio…

-Ya es tarde… es hora de irnos de descansar…

Sora se abrazo a Leon…

-Vamos…

Sorpresivamente, la tomo entre sus brazos, Sora escondio su rostro en el pecho de Leon… el aroma de Leon la envolvia, no queria salir de esos protectores brazos… abrazo aun mas a Leon… quien tiernamente la deposito en el asiento delantero de su carro… rapidamene, aquel hermosos carro convertible salio rumbo a la casa de aquel joven peligris… sin embargo… alguien entre las sombras, veia aquella escena…

Notas de Lucy:

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: ¡¡¡Por fin podras ver el siguiente cap!! Después de casi meses de no poder actualizar!!! En fin, como veras, Ken ya sabia algo de eso.. pero bueno, haber que pasa!!!

Abns: ¿Por qué me va a molestar? Claro que no dejare de escribir fics! Tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar pero ahora que el servicio donde estoy es tranquilo, espero poder escribir mas!!!

Doremi3: ¡¡Mil gracias por los consejos!! Realmente ahora que tengo un poquito de mas tiempo, me han servido bastante y muchas, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones!!!!

Ju-chan:¡¡el gusto es para mi el poder ver que enviaste un review!!! Espero no tardarme mucho con el otro para que puedas darte cuenta que Ken ya sabia algo... en fin ¡¡¡ojala te guste!!!

AomeHb:¡¡¡Yo tambien quiero ir de caceria!! (de hecho, no se si te conte que ya comi la carne de armadillo y sabe muy rica)

Yakumo: bueno, como veras, Ken ya sabia algo de los planes de Leon pero aun asi, lo reto... y sobre Ken, pues... haber que sucede...

Mineko-chan:¡¡muchas gracias por tu review!!! Como veras, Ken no era la victima al 100... ¡Espero tu review!

Bueno, como vera, tarde DEMASIADO en actualizar, pero de ahroa en adelante hare lo posible por actualizar poco a poco!!!¡¡Estamos en contacto!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas y aparentemente todo comenzaba a tomar su curso… los días pasaron y poco a poco aquel incidente comenzo a ser olvidado…La oscuridad da paso a la luz para iluminar fuertemente el dia… asi como la luna da paso al astro rey, el escenario kaleido se iba cubriendo de fuertes rayos de luz que iluminaban todo el escenario brindando un espectáculo magnifico…

Todos dentro del escenario se preparaban para iniciar con sus actividades diarias… algunos corrian rapidamente con lo que seria el vestuario de la nueva puesta en escena, otros mas comenzaban a preparar los trampolines… Sora y Leon llegaron al salon de practicas, habian decidido comenzar, subieron a los trampolines y comenzaron… todos los ahí presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que a pesar del tiempo que ambos habian dejado de entrenar debido al rapto de Leon, ellos conservaban la misma condicion fisica…

Aquello era un hermoso espectáculo… una persona de vestuario, que veia la escena desde el piso, dijo sin pensar

-¡Ellos si que hacen una hermosa pareja!

-¡Sora!

Mei aparecio intempestivamente… a su lado, iba Rozetta, las dos tenian una mirada de preocupación

-¡Chicas! ¿Sucede algo?

Ni Mei no Rozetta pudieron terminar de decir nada…

-Hola, buenos dias a todos…

Un hombre de pantalones blancos y saco azul aparecio… ¿¡Ken, Ken Robbins!? Sora y Leon bajaron rapidamente de sus trapecios, si, ¡Efectivamente era Ken Robbins! Sora pudo percatarse que aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, tenia una mirada diferente, ya no era la misma mirada dulce y tierna del Ken que ella habia conocido, definitivamente, Ken habia cambiado

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Sora, Leon

Hasta Leon, quien había tratado poco a Ken, noto la diferencia… Leon asintió y estrecho la mano de Ken… el chico simplemente sonrio y no le dio la mano a Leon, mas sin embargo, se dirigio a Sora con una de sus sonrisas caracteristicas…

-¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sora!

Sora miro sorprendida al chic ¿Habria sido una ilusion acaso? Sonrio nerviosamente

-Ken… yo…

-Yo tambien quiero hablar contigo, Sora… con tu permiso, Leon

Esta ultima frase sono en los labios del rubio como señal de triunfo… Leon simplemente miro el rostro d Ken… parecia de alguien que no iba a permitir perder ante nadie, costara lo que costara….

Sora y Ken se alejaron…

-Me gustaria que fueramos a tomar un café… hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte…

-Ken.. yo..

-No, Sora, no sigas… yo… no tengo nada en contra tuya…

Sora permanecio en silencio… ¿Era posible eso?

Ken tomo la mano de Sora y la beso galantemente… sin que ella se diera cuenta, una sonrisa sarcastica aparecio en el rostro del chico… alguien mas, miraba la escena a lo lejos…

Sora retiro su mano rapidamente

-Perdon Ken pero yo…

-Permiteme ser tu amigo… solo eso te pido…

La mirada de Ken era suplicante… y aquella mirada hizo que Sora asintiera…

-Esta bien…

Ken levanto la mirada sonriente

-¿¡En serio!?

-S..si…

-¡Nos vemos mañana a las 5 pm , yo paso por ti!

Ken se alejo rapidamente, Sora suspiro y dio media vuelta… cual seria su sorpresa al ver a Leon detrás de ella, quien sin decir nada mas, la abrazo intempestivamente…

La chica abrio los ojos con sorpresa…

-¡Leon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico la miro a los ojos, acaricio lentamente el rostro de Sora y beso tiernamente la frente de ella…

-Te amo Sora… te amo con toda mi alma…

Sora se sonrojo… Leon no solia ser tan expresivo pero… el escuchar esas palabras, hicieron que Sora se derritiera en los brazos de Leon… lo abrazo…

-Yo tambien te amo con toda mi alma…

-Entonces vamonos

Y la cargo entre sus brazos, la deposito en su carro… y rapidamente salieron hacia el departamento de él… galantemente bajo a Sora y entraron… Leon prendio la fogata y trajo consigo dos copas de vino… sentados junto al fuego, Leon abrazo nuevamente a Sora…

-¿Te pareceria rara mi petición?

Sora le miro sorprendida

-Dime

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo el dia de hoy… simplemente quiero abrazarte… quiero que estes junto a mi el dia de hoy… hasta el amanecer…

Sora se sonrojo… era la primera vez que Leon le pedia algo asi… quedarse juntos toda la noche, sin tener contacto sexual alguno…

-¿Por qué, Leon? ¿Acaso hay algo…?

-No, Sora… para mi, no solo eres aquella mujer que hace sentirme en el cielo cada vez que esoty contigo… iluminas mi vida, Sora, pero quiero que sepas que para mi, aparte de la mujer, tambien esta el ser humano… el espiritu

-Sora… yo… no quiero que pienses que no te amo… ¡¡Te adoro y eres mi vida!! Y la daria gustoso por ti!!

Las lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de Sora… quien abrazo a Leon

-¡Leon!

-Yo tambien te amo… y daria la vida por ti…

Ambos se fundieron en un calido y tierno beso…

Al dia siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol apenas y salian, una pareja despertaba… ¡¡Se habian quedado dormidos enfrente de la chimenea…!! Salieron rumbo al escenario Kaleido, en el transcurso del camino, Sora le conto lo sucedido con Ken… Leon, que los habia visto de lejos, intento no poner cara de preocupación… ni preocupar a Sora…

-Me parece bien, Sora… solo por favor, llega temprano… tengo algo para ti…

Sora le miro sonriente

-¡Si!

Llegaron al escenario Kaleido y nuevamente volvieron a practicar… todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que…

-¡¡CUIDADO!!

Un par de arneses pesados se desplazaron a lo largo de la pista…

-¡Sora!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Leon apenas y tuvo tiempo de salvar a Sora… ¡¡Uno de los arneses iba directo hacia ella!!

-¿¡Te encuentras bien!?

Todos corrieron hacia donde se encontraban Sora y Leon… la chica miraba aun con susto lo sucedido, se encontraba en shock… ¡Eso habia sido realmente aterrador!

-¿Esta bien, Sora?

La voz de Leon la saco de sus pensamientos

-Eh… si… gracias, Leon… yo…

El chico la bajo de los trapecios… mientras los encargados de utileria investigaban lo sucedido y tomaban sus precauciones…

-¡Sora! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mei y Rozetta se acercaron a su amiga

-¡Chicas! ¡Gracias por preocuparse, estoy bien, de no ser por Leon no estaria viva para contarlo! ¡Gracias!

-De nada, Sora, sabes bien que me preocupa mucho todo lo que te pueda suceder…

Y mientras decia esto, Leon abrazaba a Sora… Leon miraba pensativo al escenario Kaleido cuando… en la distancia, noto que alguien se alejaba, se encontraba tras bambalinas, al momento de ser descubierto por Leon, desaparecio aquella sombra…

-Ahora mismo regreso, Mei, Rozetta, cuiden de Sora

Y sin decir mas, Leon subio por los trapecios hacia bambalinas…. Camino por un largo rato, hasta que encontro lo que buscaba: Habia algunas cuerdas rotas… al parecer, habian sido cortadas con tijeras de jardinero… se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia la oficina de Kalos…

-Adelante

-Kalos, quiero habar contigo seriamente…

-He convocado a una reunion en una hora, asi que espera aquí…

Una hora después, todo el escenario Kaleido estaba reunido…

-En vista de lo sucedido, el escenario Kaleido tendra que ser cerrado, los peritos investigaran lo sucedido… no podemos permitir que cosas como estas sucedan… asi que por el momento, el escenario Kaleido sera cerrado hasta nuevo aviso

Un murmullo generalizado se dejo escuchar en todo el auditorio…

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

-¿Que sera de nuestras familias?

-No se preocupen, los peritos ya estan viendo todo esto y en cuanto se arregle todo regresara a la normalidad… El padre de Marion se puso de pie…

-¡Tiene razon! En cuanto se sepa la causa, todo regresara a la normalidad… solo hay que tener paciencia

Sora se habia puesto de pie y Leon en señal de apoyo puso su mano en el hombro de ella…

-Encontraremos al culpable

La voz de Leon se escuchaba segura

-Te lo prometo, Sora…

El tiempo paso rapidamente… y ya era la hora de hablar con Ken seriamente… Sora espero en el escenario Kaleido, cuando de repente, un carro negro aparecio, era conducido por un jovn de cabellos rubios, vestia una chaquea azul y una playera blanca, asi como un pantalón blanco…

-Hola, Sora, que bella te vez…

Notas de Lucy Oraki: ¡¡Hola!!! Gomen en verad!!! Se que me tarde MUCHO TIEMPO en hacer este capitulo, pero la verdad, entre el internado y el resto de cosas que me han sucedido, me ha sido algo casi imposible el poder escribir, prometo intentar ponerme al corriente de mis fics, ya que no quiero abandonarlos… si no mal recuerdo (y haciendo memoria) ya llevo casi 4 años escribiendo fics!!! Que rapido se va el tiempo!!!!! En fin, espero que este cap les guste!!!! Tambien pido una sincera disculpa… esta penultima parte para terminar mi carrera, vaya que absorbe bastante tiempo… en fin, por el momento me reporto algo agripada… sigh y eso que en donde estoy hace un caloron y eso que falta abril y mayo… en fin, espero mejorar y poder actualizar pronto!!!!!

-Doremi3: ¡¡Hola! Ya de regreso!!! Je, je como podras ver, los sentimientos de Ken son mas profundos de lo que pensabas… este Ken es totalmente diferente el dulce Ken que conocemos!!! Ojala que te guste este cap!!!! Estamos en contacto!!!!!!!

-KagomeHb: ¡¡Hola!! Je je, pues sip, no he podido actualizar por el tiempo… pero aquí ando… dando lata, aunque sea tarde, pero aquí sigo! Pues ya viste, esta es la cara de Ken que nunca vimos… mas bien, que nunca veremos :p saludos y cuidate! Estamos en contacto!!!!!

-Ju-chan:¡¡Que gusto saber de ti!!! Muchas gracias por decir que puedo contar contigo como una fan de mis fics!!! - es un placer y un gusto para mi!!!!!

-Mineko-chan: ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!! En verdad que Ken es mas de lo que aparenta, ojala te guste este cap!!!!!!

-Sakura rika: ¡¡Me alegra que te guste!!! Y bueno, dentro de algunos caps, descubriras otras cosas mas… sobre Ken… ¡¡ojala te guste!!!

-Lyra-acuario: ¡¡Hola!! Bueno, como veras, Leon comenzara a cumplir su promesa… y haber que pasa… porque al parecer, va en serio para buscar al culpable….

-Miki Matsuura: Hola!!! Saludos!!! Pues bien, como veras, Ken no es tan pobrecito… este Ken es el Ken que nunca veremos en el anime de KS… aquí tendra varias razones para portarse asi… en fin… ¿has escuchado algo sobre el amor enfermizo? Por ahí va… ojala te guste este cap!!!!

-Dark Kagura: ¡¡Claro que si!! Je je y yo después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a escribir… :p en fin, nos seguimos comunicando por msn!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sora le miro… definitivamente Ken había cambiado y bastante… galantemente bajo del vehiculo y beso la mano de Sora

-Hola Sora

La chica quedo sorprendida, no por lo elegante que se veía Ken, mas bien, por el cambio tan radical que su amigo había tenido en todo ese tiempo

-Ken, yo…

-Shhh

-No digas nada… vamos, sube, iremos a un resturante no muy lejos de aquí

Sora subió, se sentía algo incomoda, pero debía de hablar con el, además, ella también se había sentido culpable por lo sucedido… llegaron a un resturante elegante, el mesero los guio hasta su mesa, Ken galantemente ayudo a Sora a tomar asiento

-¿Tomo su orden?

-En un momento, por favor

Ken y Sora veian el menú… ¡Habia nombres tan raros de platillos! Ken, al ver el sufrimiento de Sora con el menú, sugirió los platillos, los cuales acepto ella, el mesero se fue y ahí fue cuando Sora aprovecho

-Ken… yo…

-No, Sora, no tienes que decir nada, yo entiendo…

-¡Basta Ken!

El chico la miro sorprendido

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Quiero decirte las cosas, lo que sucedió…

-Esta bien…

Ken le presto atención a la chica

-Yo… yo me siento realmente culpable por lo sucedido… y quiero pedirte una disculpa por ello… no dire que soy inocente, se que también tuve la culpa en aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio aun sabiendo que amaba a Leon…

Ken apretó su puño, sin embargo, Sora no se dio cuenta de ello…

-El dia en el que nos casariamos, ya iba camino a la boda… no contaba con que Leon me llevaría a otro lugar para evitarlo, me moleste, aun seguía molesta con él y le reproche, le grite y le suplique… pero… pero… también muy en el fondo me encontraba emocionada… estaba confundida y se que no es pretexto para decir que él tiene toda la culpa… yo también la tuve al permanecer con el por tanto tiempo y al haber aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio, aun sabiendo que a quien todavía amaba, era a el… yo Ken.. en verdad yo… lo siento! Se que con decir lo siento no lo solucionare, pero… es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento…

Ken la miro fijamente… si… Sora tenia razón, con decir un "lo siento" no era suficiente… pero comprendía…

Sonrio y miro a una Sora sorprendida

-Ya lo pasado, pasado… ¿Qué mas da? ¿Amigos?

Por el rostro de la chica rodaron algunas lagrimas, ella se había sentido tan mal y tan culpable, todo este tiempo se había reprochado asi misma por los sentimientos que Ken le hubiera podido guardar… pero al parecer, Ken no le guardaba rencor, ella extendió su mano y la estrecho con la de Ken

-¡Amigos!

Disfrutaron de los deliciosos platillos que habían ordenado y Ken llevo nuevamente a Sora hacia la casa de Leon… una vez Sora bajo del automóvil, Ken beso galantemente la mano de la chica

-Estaremos en contacto

-¡Si!

-Cuidate mucho, Sora…

-¡¡Tu también, Ken!!

Una vez se cerro la puerta del automóvil, Ken miro con profundo odio a la pelirrosa que entraba a la pequeña mansión en la que vivía con Leon

-Ya veremos Sora… ya veremos si Leon te ama tanto como dice que te ama…

Llamo por su teléfono celular

-¿Yuki? Necesito de tus servicios…

-Ken, sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿Para que soy buena?

-Quiero que separes a un par de tortolos… que a ella la hagas sufrir lo mismo que yo sufri…

-¿Te refieres a esa chica? Esta bien, solo porque se trata de mi cliente numero uno te cobrare menos, llegare pasado mañana en el vuelo de las 12

-Esta bien, pasare por ti al aeropuerto

Del otro lado, se escucho como habían colgado la bocina

-Ahora vas a saber lo que es morir en carne propia Sora Naegino, experimentaras el mismo dolor que yo sentí… y tu Leon, caeras ante los encantos de Yuki… les demostrare que su amor no es tan fuerte como piensan, par de tontos…

El automóvil se perdió entre la oscuridad… realmente Ken Robbins estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar tanto a Sora como Leon el que ella le dejara plantado en la iglesia… y con el dinero y las conexiones que ahora tenia, podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo…

Dos días ya habían pasado y aun no se sabia nada del accidente en el escenario ¿Seria acaso porque solo había sido un accidente?

Leon y Sora se encontraban juntos, en la cafetería del escenario Kaleido, cuando repentinamente llegó Mia con el rostro serio

-¿Sucede algo? Te veo preocupada

-Es… esto

Y Mia extendió un papel, Leon lo tomo, el papel decía lo siguiente:

"Debido a los contratiempos existentes en el escenario Kaleido, la Señorita Yuki Asagima sera contratada por el plazo de 3 meses para su presentación en obras de beneficiencia junto con los demás acróbatas del escenario Kaleido, por lo cual se incorporara a partir del dia de hoy"

-¡No es posible!

Mei miraba sorprendida dicho comunicado

-¡Debieron de habernos dicho con anticipación!

-Es lo que yo también pienso, es raro que debido a lo sucedido, quieran integrar a otro acróbata mas…

Mia había tomado el papel con resignación…. Volvió a leerlo detenidamente y casi se le va el alma al leer el nombre de la persona que había hecho el comunicado…

-¡Miren! ¡Lo firma Ken Robbins!

-¿¡Que!?

Todos miraron incrédulos y sorprendidos a Mia

-¡Asi es!

Mia volvió a mostrar el papel, el cual fue leído primero por Mei, después Rozetta, Leon, Ana y finalmente Sora….

-¡Es una injusticia!

Mei levanto la voz

-¡Nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos! ¡No tenemos la culpa que esos inútiles no sepan aun que fue lo que paso!

-¡Mei, tranquilízate!

Sora le miro preocupada, no muy convencida, Mei volvió a tomar asiento

-Ken es un estúpido….

Fue lo ultimo que Mei pudo farfullar antes de escuchar el gran alboroto que se hacía en la entrada del escenario Kaleido…

Todos acudieron a la entrada, ¡Habian muchísimas personas! Reporteros, fans, etc, una vez que se hubo despejado, lograron ver la causa de tanto alboroto… ¡Era Ken acompañado de una hermosa chica pelirroja, de excelente cuerpo y sonrisa angelical!

-Señores, prensa, quiero presentarles a Yuki Asagima, ella, al lado de las estrellas de este hermoso escenario, harán que ustedes vuelvan a ver todo su esplendor…

Sora decidió acercarse al lado de Leon, momento que aprovecho bastnate bien Ken

-De hecho, ahí viene una de las estrellas de este escenario, ven Sora, por favor

Sora ya no tuvo opción y se acerco, momento que aprovecho Yuki para acercarse a Leon

-Hola

Hablo seductoramente la chica

-Hola

Leon había contestado secamente… el no confiaba mucho en todo lo que sucedia últimamente en el escenario Kaleido… Yuki intento acercarse mas, pero Leon la paro en seco

-Lo siento, no se que intentas hacer, pero yo estoy enamorado de Sora

Yuki sonrio

-¿Y que? Yo si puedo compartir…

Mientras tanto, Sora se encontraba al lado de Ken dando entrevistas, se percato de lo que sucedia entre Leon y Yuki, Ken, por su parte, decidió tomar a Sora del hombro y conducirla hacia el escenario Kaleido…

Leon los siguió, Yuki por su parte, decidio seguirlos también, no se daría fácilmente por vencida

-… y menos ante un bombom como tu, Leon….

La pelirroja hablo entre dientes, mientras tanto, alguien la llamaba

-¡Yuki!

Era Ken quien le hablaba, Yuki, con una sonrisa angelical agito la mano

-¡Enseguida los alcanzo! ¡Vamos Leon!

Y tomo de la mano al peligris quien de inmediato y sin importarle que estuviera la prensa tanto nacional como internacional, separo su mano de la chica

-¡Ay!

Todos voltearon a ver lo sucedido, Yuki tomaba su mano con el rostro adolorido, el tiron que había hecho Leon le había lastimado sin querer, por su parte, Leon siguió caminando y sorpresivamente tomo la mano de Sora, dejando a un Ken desconcertado y a una Yuki molesta ante la actitud del chico…

Sora no comprendía lo sucedido, Leon por su parte, seguía sosteniendo la mano de ella sin soltarla, hasta que por fin llegaron a un lugar apartado de todo

-¿Qué fue todo eso Leon?

El chico la miro fijamente, acaricio el rostro de ella

-No quiero que haya mal entendidos entre nosotros, Sora… ya los hubo hace tiempo y no quiero que vuelvan a suceder… solo te puedo decir que lo que te digo en estos momentos, tiene que ser guardado como secreto entre tu y yo, porque no estoy seguro aun…

Sora le miro sorprendida y asustada a la vez

-Tengo una sospecha de lo que verdaderamente sucedió ese dia del accidente… solo dejame estar seguro…

Leon suspiro

-Y sobre lo que acaba de suceder alla afuera hace rato, Sora, lo único que quiero decirte es que te amo, que eres la única mujer que he amado en esta vida y que sin importar lo que suceda, siempre te amare… solo a ti…

-Leon, me preocupas…

-Te amo Sora, y yo no seria capaz de engañarte… solo te pido algo en especial… cuidate mucho de la nueva integrante de Kaleido… solo eso… prométemelo

Sora asintió, no sabia muy bien lo sucedido, pero asintió... Leon en verdad se veía preocupado… ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Mientras tanto, Ken y Yuki ya habían entrado a un pasillo solitario, Yuki suspiro

-¿Y como es que soportas esto todos los días Ken?

-Ya vez, me he acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo, ya estoy acostumbrado a los reporteros…

Ken se detuvo

-Bien, pongamos en marcha nuestro plan, tu, te ocupas del demonio y yo del angel ¿Te parece?

Yuki se acerco a Ken y le hablo al oído…

-Claro, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, pensaba cobrarte este trabajo, pero lo hare gratis…. Claro, siempre y cuando, me des algo a cambio….

Ken sonrio maliciosamente…

-Espero que hagas un trabajo digno de ti…

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabello negro hacia su llegada, toamba rápidamente un taxi…

-Al escenario Kaleido por favor…

Hablo por teléfono

-Si, Yuki, apenas acabo de llegar… ¿De cuanto va a ser la paga?

Notas de Lucy: Antes que nada, gomen por la tardanza!!!! La verdad es que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, aparte, tengo que ocmenzar a ver lo del titulo… y créanme que a veces ni tiempo ni inspiración… no crean que las he abandonado… solo que seguire subiendo por partes y algo espaciado… y bureno, también una disculpa si es algo corto… en verdad que hice lo que pude para inspirarme…

A Miki Matsuura: Que bueno que te este gustando!!!! Je je los planes de Ken realmente son… terribles!!! Y solo es el principio!! En fin, esperemos que tanto Leon como Sora superen todo lo que esta por venir…

A sayuri-chan-aly: je, je pues bien, hasta el mas dulce cambia… y bueno, en este capi ya viste de lo que es capaz Ken… y aun falta mas!!! Ojala que te guste este cap!!!! Y bueno, en esta historia, se pondrá a prueba el amor que se tienen Leon y Sora…

A StarFive: Me alegra que te guste!!!! Sinceramente hasta para mi fue sorpresa que Ken se portara asi! Y te lo digo, porque al principio solo había pensado en la relación Sora/Leon… sin embargo, me quede pensando ¿y Ken? Por eso decidi continuarla…. ¡Ojala te guste este cap!

A KagomeHb: Bueno, todos tenemos lado oscuro, pero Ken… realmente se paso!!! Y bueno, ojala que te haya gustado este cap!!! Como ya había dicho, nuevos personajes entraran y harán de esta historia, un verdadero embrollo, ¡ojala te haya gustado este cap!!

A Abns: Hola! No te preocupes! A todos nos pasa! Mira hasta cuando vine acutalizando :p mil graciaspor los consejos!! Los tome muy en cuenta! ¡Me alegra saber que ya te encuentras en secundaria!!!! Hechale muchas ganas!!!! Y seguimos en contacto!!!! En verdad que todo este tiempo anduve ocupada y aparte tuve uno que otro lio en la cabeza ¡Pero ya estoy de regreso! Te dire que ya me meti a estudiar japonés!!!!!

A GinShu: hola! Je je bueno, es la primera vez que hago a Ken asi… pero es una de las facetas que nunca pude ver en el en el anime!!! Je je en fin, ojala te guste!!!!

A DarKagura: Que bueno que te acuerdes de mi!!! Gomen por la tardanza!!!! En verdad que me gustaría ver tus fics!!! (de hecho creo que ya he leído uno) J no te preocupes por lo del cel! Me alegra que el del 14 de febrero te haya llegado!!!1 seguimos en contacto!!!!!

A Nahomy Shiori: Hola! Gomen, sinceramente gomen nasai por no haberte respondido!!!!! Claro que me acuerdo de ti!!!!! Muchas gracias pro tu rev!!! Y sinceramente mil mil mil disculpas por no haberte contestado! De verdad que si!!! Me encantaría tener tu mail de Hotmail, ya uqe solo tengo el de yahoo y casi no puedo entrar mucho ahí!!!

A SmallMalfoyGirl.Daidoyi: Hola! Pues aquí esta el cap 9!!!! Ojala te haya gustado!!!! Gomen por los capítulos cortos!!! La verdad es que últimamente me ha costado mucho trabajo el ponerme a escribir… por eso han salido cortos… hare lo posible por hacerlos mas largos!!!! Ojala te haya gustado este cap!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Su llegada causo espectacion, lo sabia, varias chicas ahí presentes lo miraban sorprendidas, sonrio y las presentes lanzaron un suspiro…

Llevaba en la mano una bolsa en color azul, si, no lo negaba, era un chico de la alta, pero prefería ir solo con lo  necesario, había conocido a Yuki en su niñez, ambos habían sufrido lo suficiente como para que su corazón se volviera de hielo… tanto el como Yuki crecieron en un orfelinato, los maltratos de las encargadas y la indiferencia de la directora, hicieron que tanto el como Yuki se volvieran rebeldes, se había cansado de derramar lagrimas y rogando por justicia divina, la cual nunca llego para ellos, hasta ese dia, en el cual, la directora, harta de su comportamiento, los vendió al mejor postor… ambos juraron vengarse de aquella mujer por el trato recibido, el tiempo paso y cuando tuvieron la primera oportunidad, movieron cielo, mar y tierra para pagarle a aquella mujer, dejándola en la miseria total… desenmascarándola por completo… haciéndola sufrir hasta mas no poder, hasta pedir clemencia de rodillas, hasta verla humillada ante ellos… pero ninguno de los dos se toco el corazón, el daño ya estaba hecho y nada se podía hacer… continuaron con su venganza hasta que aquella mujer ya no pudo mas y fue encarcelada… para entonces, ellos ya eran famosos trapecistas, ella, aprendió a utilizar su belleza para conseguir lo que quería, el, manipulaba a cuanta mujer rica se le ponía enfrente… hasta dejarlas en la pobreza total… tiempo después, conocieron a Ken Robbins, en un principio, Yuki intento seducirlo, pero el plan fallo, ya que Ken para ese momento, se había vuelto frio y calculador… había mandado a investigar a Yuki y a el, asi que conocía su oscuro pasado… por otro lado, el había hecho lo posible por destruir a Ken, pero tampoco pudo y como dicen por ahí: si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele, eso hicieron Yuki y el con Ken, los tres tenían la misma calaña, asi que finalmente terminaron congeniando y llevándose bien, finalmente, Ken les conto su historia y especialmente, Yuki se comprometió en ayudarlo si él requería de su ayuda…

Y tanta fue la insistencia de Yuki, que él también estaba ahí, ayudando a su "hermana" a el no le importaba en lo mas minimo, "otra para la lista" pensó para si… y lo mejor es que me pagaran por ello…

Siguio su camino, se detuvo en la entrada del escenario Kaleido y detuvo a una peliazul, al parecer, china

-¡Hola!

Su sonrisa "sincera"  debería de haber dejado a aquella chica, deslumbrada

-¿Puedes decirme en donde se encuentra Kalos?

-¿Quién lo busca?

La chica contesto algo tosco y molesta

-Soy Iro, el acróbata que contrato hace 3 dias para lo nueva obra de Kaleido

Mei lo miro sorprendida y molesta

-¿¡Que el jefe hizo que…!? ¡Diablos, mas problemas!

Mei se dio media vuelta y le hablo toscamente al chico

-Por aca

Y Mei lo condujo hasta aquella amplia puerta, la chica toco y se escucho la voz de Kalos en el interior

-¡Adelante!

La chica abrió la puerta y paso, molesta, anuncio al chico

-Es Iro, el nuevo

-Gracias Mei, puedes retirarte

Y sin decir mas, Mei se retiro no sin antes hace una mueca de desagrado y un ¡Mmph! Apenas audible a los oídos de Kalos, escucho Iro, la miro divertido y miro a Kalos

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí

-Que bueno que has venido, bien, desde mañana te incorporaras al escenario Kaleido, pasado mañana haremos las audiciones para ver quien se queda con cada papel…

Iro sonrio, en verdad tenia ganas de conocer a la mujer a la que haría sufrir hasta mas no poder… sonrio y se puso de pie, estrecho la mano de Kalos y salió junto con el, justo cuando iban camino a los dormitorios, Kalos vio a una chica de cabellos rosas

-¡Sora!

-¡Hola jefe, buenos días!

-Quiero presentarte a Iro, apenas se acaba de integrar al escenario Kaleido, por favor, muestrale su habitación, ella es Sora Naegino

-¡Mucho gusto! Claro que si  jefe! ¡Por aquí por favor!

Y Sora llevo a Iro hacia su habitación, mientras iban caminando, Iro miro a Sora ¡Realmente era hermosa! No solo en su físico, también su carácter, veía que Sora era una chica feliz, la sonrisa de ella lo cautivo… repentinamente, sintió que al lado de ella todas sus tristezas y resentimientos desaparecían…

Sonrio, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia ese sentimiento, pudo sentir la calidez de la joven… ¿Qué vida habrá llevado? Se preguntaba Iro… yo… quiero ser contagiado por esa calidez… y sonrio, haría lo posible por conocerla y ¿algo mas? Esta chica le hacia sentir cosas que ninguna otra mujer le hacia sentir… ¿un sentimiento puro? Probablemente… pero trataría de averiguar lo mas que pudiera de ella…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en el escenario?

-Llevo cinco años…

-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en acróbata?

-Pues veras, yo quede fascinada por primera vez al venir al escenario Kaleido cuando era pequeña… y me puse como meta, llegar a ser una buena acróbata… el ver como las fantasias se cumplían en un lugar como este, hicieron que pudiera todo el empeño para poder venir aquí… me costo trabajo, pero finalmente pude actuar al lado de la Señorita Layla y del Joven Yuri… también al lado de Leon realizamos la técnica angelical… ¡fue realmente hermoso!

Los ojos de Sora brillaban al recordar todo eso… Iro se emocionaba con solo escucharla, si, ella era totalmente diferente, sin embargo, recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, a petición de Yuki, el  había movido cielo mas y tierra para poder entrar ahí y poder ayudar a su "hermana" con sus venganza… no había olvidado que era una favor para Ken Robbins, "pero no conozco a la victima y Yuki aun no me contacta para darme datos de la mujer en cuestión" pensó para si…

Acompaño a Sora hasta su habitación, quien le entrego las llaves de la habitación y se despidió

-¡Que tengas un buen dia! Te espero en una hora aquí abajo para que conozcas las instalaciones de todo el escenario

Media hora después, Iro bajaba para conocer todo el escenario Kaleido en compañía de Sora… y el recorrido comenzó, Sora le mostro todo el escenario, hasta los camerinos y después, el escenario en si… los ojos de Sora brillaban al ver aquel escenario, el cual, para ella significaba muchísimo…

Iro la miraba sorprendido, se daba cuenta que aquella chica parecía un angel… y le daba tanto gusto el saber que trabajaría con personas como ella, lamentablemente, las horas de trabajo terminaron… y Sora tuvo que despedirse de Iro,

-Mañana haremos audiciones para los papeles ¡Suerte!

El chico estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que se sentía tanta emoción y todo gracias a Sora… en un arrebato, Iro besando la mejilla de la chica, dejándola desconcertada, se despidió de ella agitando la mano en señal de despedida

-¿Sora?

Leon se acerco a la chica y la abrazo

-¡Leon!

Sora lo beso tiernamente

-Acaba de llegar otro acróbata nuevo, mañana haremos las audiciones para los papeles principales

La chica noto que Leon estaba algo serio

-¿Sucede algo?

-Fui con los peritos, pero aun no tienen nada resuelto… ya interrogaron a la mayor parte del staff y nadie ha dado razón del accidente… yo lo sospechoso es que ni Ken ni Yuki están aquí… ya citaron a Ken, pero por motivos de viajes, no ha podido asistir…  por favor, Sora, cuidate mucho por favor, no resistiría perderte…

-Tranquilo

Sora acaricio el rostro del chico y lo beso

-Sabes que desde el dia en que me hiciste tuya, yo confio en ti plenamente…

-Te amo mas que a mi vida, Sora y en verdad no quisiera que nada malo te pasara, tengo mis sospechas y no me gustaría que fueran del todo ciertas… solo quiero decirte que te amo

Esta vez fue él quien la beso… sospechaba de cierto rubio, pero no tenia pruebas para comprobar que él había sido, lo único que tenia, era la desaparición de aquel chico en el momento justo del accidente… y cierto titubeo cuando Leon le hablo para pedir ayuda de la policía…

Mientras tanto, Iro se instalaba en su dormitorio, era bastante acogedor, tomo asiento en la cama, era bastante mullida, miro al techo y sonrio, el rostro de Sora llego a su mente de golpe y volvió a sonreir…

-Sora… Sora… ¿Qué me hiciste hermosa mujer? ¿Qué sortilegio has empleado para que yo caiga rendido a tus pies?  Ya quiero que sea mañana, ya quiero compartir este hermoso escenario contigo, angelito hermoso…

Y con estos pensamientos, Iro cayo en los brazos del dios del sueño… sin darse cuenta, que su teléfono sonaba…

En otro lado, Yuki volvia a colgar el teléfono

-Sigue ocupado…

-Dejalo por hoy, tal vez ya llego al escenario Kaleido

-Esta bien,

Yuki se dejo abrazar por Ken Robbins….

Al dia siguiente, Iro noto que tenia una llamada perdida en su teléfono, hablo al numero y…

-¿Yuki? Dime… si… ya llegue… desde ayer…

-"Te envio una imagen de la victima por el teléfono"

Esto ultimo lo dijo con sorna

-Esta bien

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, "hermano"

Iro colgó y espero el mensaje, abrió el archivo y cual seria su sorpresa al descubrir a su futura "victima", el rostro de una pelirrosa, de sonrisa angelical apareció en la pantalla…

-¿¡So… Sora Naegino!?

Notas de Lucy Oraki: Bueno ¿Qué les puedo decir? Gomen nasai por la tardanza!! En verdad he estado ocupada con otras cosas y por eso no he podido actualizar como quiero, ademas, con la presion para la titulacion, es peor la cosa, en fin, aquí esta el 10 cap y ojala les haya gustado!!

A Hibarichan: Bueno, como veras, una de las trampas de Ken, creo, al menos que ya aparecio… Sora no es tan ingenua j eje bueno, al menos en este fic ya no… y bueno, ojala te guste el nuevo personaje!!

A StarFive: Me alegra mucho que me tengas paciencia!! Je je en verdad gracias!! Y bueno, Leon sera aun mas suspicaz con la aparicion de Iro! Pero creo al menos, que no tendra nada de que preocuparse!! Saludos y estamos en contacto!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: Hola! Sip, la verdad Ken es un extremista y Yuki, bueno… otra igual! En fin, espeo que Iro no sea tan así como Yuki…

A hikari-mitsukit: Hola!! Mil, mil grcias por tu rev!! No hay problema por el tiempo… yo entiendo, quisiera tiempo para todo pero a vces no se puede, en fin, ojala que este cap te haya gustado!!


	11. Chapter 11

Aquel chico no daba credito ¿Sora? Rapidamente apago el celular… no, eso era mentira… Sora no podía ser aquella persona tan desalmada que tanto Yuki como Ken le habían descrito, no sabia a ciencia cierta el motivo por el cual Ken quería vengarse y separarlos, pero lo averiguaría, asi que tratando de guardar la compostura, avanzo hacia el salón de entrenamientos… había muchas cosas que investigar…

Todos ya que se encontraban ahí, no le sorprendió mucho el ver a Yuki y también a Ken…

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Iro Kuro

Despues aparecieron Sora y Leon

-¡Mucho gusto Iro, bienvenido al escenario Kaleido!

-Hola, yo soy Yuki Midori

La chica hablaba en cierto tono meloso hasta el punto de empalagar… y sin prestarle mucha atención a eso, Iro continuo hablando

-¡Deseo que todos hagamos el mejor trabajo!

El chico miro a Sora ¿Cómo podía ser ella? Leon tomo la palabra

-Mi nombre es Leon Oswald

-Yo soy Mei Wong

Y asi, uno por uno, todos los integrantes del escenario Kaleido se presentaron ante ellos

-Bien, esta es la obra: Vampire Kngiths, la historia trata de lo siguiente: Dos chicos luchan por el amor de una doncella, uno, es un vampiro y el otro es un cazavampiros… ambos bandos siempre han estado en constantes batallas y la doncella se encuentra enamorada de ambos, sin embargo, por que la paz regrese, la doncella decide sacrificarse, ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a perder al amor de su vida y se dirigen a su rescate,  se libra una batalla espectacular, en donde finalmente salen victoriosos gracias al poder de los tres… finalmente, ella termina encontrando el amor en manos de uno de ellos…

Todos quedaron en silencio… eso se parecía en cierta forma, lo sucedido entre Leon, Sora y Ken, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, era algo incomodo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Ken apretó su puño, Yuki se dio cuenta de ello y le dio una discreta palmadita en la espalda, mientras que Iro miraba a Sora y Leon, quienes estaban atentos a todo lo que Mia decía…

-Sora, tu haras el personaje principal…

-¡Si!

-Leon, tu haras al cazador de vampiros, otra cosa que se me había olvidado mencionar, el final cambiara en cada función, es decir, tanto el cazavampiros como el mismo vampiro tendrán la oportunidad de quedarse con el personaje principal, en una función, será el cazavampiros y en el otro el vampiro, queremos darles esa sorpresa al publico

Todos se miraron sorprendidos ¿Dos finales felices? Si, sonaba una locura, pero bueno ¿Qué mas daba? Seria interesante ver ambos finales….

-Iro, tu haras al vampiro

-Si

-Y Yuki, tu haras a la Vampiresa, la villana

Iro  miro disimuldamente a Yuki, ¡Ella lo sestaba disfrutando! Disimulando su preocupación, Iro alentó a Sora y a Leon…

-¡A ensayar!

Sora, Leon, e Iro se despidieron de los demás, comenzarían a trabajar en la nueva técnica que sorprendería a todo el mundo… esta vez seria un trio, asi que tendrían que pensar en algo espectacular y ahí, Iro aprovecharía para investigar mas sobre el motivo por el cual Ken quería vengarse de Sora…

Yuki no miro con mucho agrado el que Iro la hiciera a un lado, pero comprendía que necesitabael espacio para la destrucción de aquel angel… y haciendo a un lado su molestia, también alentó a los tres chicos

-¡Ustedes pueden! ¡Tu puedes Iro!

El chico se paro en seco y volteo hacia Yuki

-¡Gracias!

Asi, los tres jóvenes salieron de ahí, dispuestos a buscar una técnica que dejara al publico fascinado…. Al dia siguiente, Iro se preparaba para ir a la sala de entrenamientos, cuando se encontró con Mei en el camino

-Hola

-Buenos días Mei ¿Y Sora?

Mei miro a Iro con desconfianza

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

Iro la miro sorprendido

-Es mi compañera, me preocupo por ella

Mei se detuvo en seco

-No te preocupes tanto, ya tiene quien vea por ella…

Iro alcanzo a Mei

-¿Sabes? Eres muy cortante conmigo

-Simplemente te lo hago saber para que no te ilusiones con ella… ya ha sufrido lo suficiente como para que quieras complicarle la vida

Esta vez fue Iro quien se detuvo en seco

-¿Perdon?

-Solo no te acerques de la forma en la que planeas hacerlo

Mei continuo caminando dejando a Iro aun mas confundido

-Esta bien, te lo prometo

-Bien, entonces nos vemos…

-Yo la protegeré…

Y sin dar tiempo a nada, Iro desapareció, Mei quizo saber a que se refería, pero ya era tarde, Iro ya se había ido…

Cuando Iro llego a la sala de entrenamientos, encontró a Leon y a Sora, sonrio, al parecer aquel angelito guardaba mas secretos de los que pensaba y tenia que averiguar, ya que Yuki le había hablado muy mal de Sora… comenzaron a practicar, primero Leon y Sora, posteriormente tomaron un pequeño descanso y luego Iro y Sora practicaron… el chico comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con ella a cada momento, era una chica extraordinaria, hermosa, paciente, el único defecto, era que ya era novia de Leon, aun asi, Iro se iba enamorando cada dia mas de la chica, "mi angel" era la frase con la que Iro mentalmente le hablaba a Sora… los días pasaron y la tecnica comenzó a tomar forma, tanto Leon como Iro hacían que las personas que veian el ensayo, quedaran sin respiración, la técnica era tan hermosa, que el nombre bien valia la pena "Ave del paraíso" tan complicada y a la vez tan sublime… mas sin embargo, los planes de venganza de Ken apenas comenzaban, en cuanto Yuki tuvo la oportunidad de practicar con Leon, comenzaron los problemas… Yuki no desperdiciaba ningún momento para intentar despertar los celos de Sora hacia Leon… en la escena donde la vampiresa mordía al cazador, Yuki casi besa en los labios a Leon… quien gracias a sus reflejos, logro moverse a tiempo y evitar algún problema mayor… y todo, enfrente de Sora… quien ya no sabia ni que hacer… Yuki le exigia a Leon mas horas de practica que las acostumbradas "porque quería que todo saliera excelente" y con ese pretexto, Yuki y Leon pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, una tarde, que Sora miraba un hermoso atardecer en la playa, alguien se sento a su lado

-¿Aburrida?

-¡Iro! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a dar un paseo, no aguanto la soledad de mi habitación… hermoso atardecer

-Si… tenia mucho tiempo que no veía uno asi…

-Dime Sora ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste acróbata?

La chica lo miro sonriente y le conto toda la historia, desde su infancia y todas las adversidades que paso para lograr la técnica angelical… sin omitir nada…

-… y asi fue como Leon y yo logramos despertar los corazones angelicales de cientos de personas…

Iro sonrio

-¡Realmente pasaste por muchas cosas para llegar hasta donde estas!

-Todo ha valido la pena Iro, creeme

-Leon y tu hacen una bonita pareja, me alegra saber que encontraste al amor de tu vida

El tono de voz de Iro sono algo melancolico, Sora sonrio, no dijo nada mas y se puso de pie

-¡Bien, vamos a practicar otro rato en lo que termina Leon!

-¡Si!

Ambos se pusieron de pie, ya era algo tarde cuando Leon apareció, estaba malhumorado

-¿Sucede algo?

Leon miro a Sora

-Nada…. Es solo… ya hablaremos con calma…

Fue lo único que dijo al percatarse que Iro se encontraba en los trapecios, al cabo de unos minutos, Iro se retiro a descansar…

-Sora, quiero hablar contigo

-Dime

Leon abrazo a la chica, meintras ella no comprendía el motivo

-He hecho algunas investigaciones, tengo la sospecha de quien provoco el accidente, sin embargo, ya he recibido algunas amenazas… no quiero que te pase nada a ti, pero en todo caso, quisiera que entregaras esto a la policía

Y Leon le entrego a Sora un sobre blanco sellado

-¿Qué es?

-Ahí viene la lista de las personas de las cuales sospecho, si algo me pasa, entregalo a la policía…

Sora abrazo a Leon

-¡No quiero que te pase nada!

-No tienes de que preocuparte

Ambos se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso, mientras tanto, alguien los espiaba detrás de la puerta…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, con la tristeza de que tuve que salirme de estudiar japonés… ni modo, hay que sacrificar algo si quiero mi titulo… en fin, en cuanto pueda volveré a mis clases de japonés!!

- A Jean-Slytherin: hola! Mil gracias por tu review!! Pues como veras, aquí, no solo tendrá a su querido Leon, también Iro se lanzara al rescate!! En fin, a Iro todavía le falta mucho por descubrir!! Y bueno, Yuki aun no actua, pero espera la trastada que hara en la función de estreno!!  Te aseguro que terminaras odiándola!!  Je je creo que ya me pique con Yuki, quiero hacerla mala, realmente mala, ojala que lo logre! :p Y bueno, para que Leon este amenazado, quiere decir que ya sabe quien es el autor intelectual de todo… en fin, ojala te guste este capi!!

-A Abns: ¡Hola! Me laegra mucho que te hayan gustado los caps!! Me imagino que si han pasado un buen de cosas desde la ultima vez que estuvimos en contacto! Je je no te preocupes, yo también te agradezco mucho!! y si, en este momento, tuve que dejar el japonés (llanto) pero primero lo primero: el titulo. Y pues bueno, solo me resta decirte  que ¡ojala te haya gustado este capi y que lo hayas disfrutado mucho!

-A Andromeda no Sainto: ¡Hola! Nop, los malditos son solo Yuki y Ken, je je bueno, Iro, tiene otras cosas que hacer (como enamorarse mas de Sora) je je en fin, ojala que te guste este capi y si, tanto Yuki como Ken, se convertirán en unos super villanos!! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi!!

-A StarFive: Hola! No tienes que pedir perdon! Yo también ando de cabeza! Y sip, entiendo como se siente eso de aclimatarse a otro sitio, asi que hechale ganas!! Mil gracias por tu rev! Me alegra que te haya gustado!! De hecho, ya comencé a hacer el cap 12… je je sip, me la estoy llevando con calma!! No te preocupes!!

-A usakitoPau: Hola! que bueno que te gusto el capi!! Ojala que este haya sido también de tu agrado, saludos y besos!!

-A ju-chan: hola!! bienvenida siempre!! No tienes que pedir perdón! Entiendo como es eso de la malas calificaciones, :p ¡¡yo lo pase algunas veces!! Solo resta echarle ganas y bueno,  arriba y arriba!! Y bueno, ahora Iro tendrá la tarea de tomar una decisión que cambiara su vida ¿blanco o negro? Sip, será difícil, pero no tendrá mucho tiempo… y nuevamente mil gracias por haber regresado!! Al contrario, soy yo la que agradece el que mis fics te gusten!!


	12. Chapter 12

Al dia siguiente, Iro caminaba por los pasillos del escenario Kaleido, tenia algo de sueño, no había podido dormir muy bien la noche anterior, asi que había dado largo paseo… recordaba lo que había visto la noche anterior y las palabras de Leon "He hecho algunas investigaciones, tengo la sospecha de quien provoco el accidente, sin embargo, ya he recibido algunas amenazas… no quiero que te pase nada a ti, pero en todo caso, quisiera que entregaras esto a la policía" ¿Alguien quería matar a Sora? Pero… ¿Quién? ¿Leon amenazado? Repentinamente se detuvo en seco… ¿Acaso…? Tenia que investigar mas… afortunadamente ese era dia de descanso, asi que tenían libertad para poder salir, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el comedor, cuando…

-¿Todo bien detective? Si, ya hice lo que me pidio… no, estoy haciendo lo posible, si, claro que si, estare pendiente ¿ya encontraron algo mas? Si, esta bien, ahora mismo voy

Y sin decir nada mas, Leon colgó el teléfono, ¿amenazas? ¿accidente? ¿Qué sucedia? Sin pensarlo dos veces, trato de investigar por su propia cuenta, y asombrosamente, descubrió mucho datos valiosos, entre ellos, el que Ken siempre estuvo enamorado de Sora pero ella nunca le correspondió, que Leon y ella, después de haber realizado la técnica angelical, se hicieron novios pero la relación se fracturo y Sora termino aceptando a Ken, también descubrió que Leon la rapto el dia de su boda con Ken y que cuando regresaron, ellos ya se habían reconciliado, que desde entonces Ken le guardo rencor a Sora desapareciendo  por un tiempo hasta recibir una herencia y que gracias a la misma, Ken se vengaría de Sora, que hubo cierto "accidente" en el escenario Kaleido y que de eso se había aprovechado Ken para que tanto Yuki como él se presentaran y separaran a Sora y a Leon…

-… a mi nunca me dijeron nada de ese accidente… ni de esto…

Iro miraba sorprendido un periódico… el, al igual que Leon, ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones…

La decisión que había tomado, era irrevocable.. haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a Sora de las garras de Ken y Yuki…

Si bien, los dias siguientes, Iro hacia todo lo  que podía para continuar averiguando, no le había dicho absolutamente nada a Leon para no perturbarlo… no lo haría, pero protegería a Sora, no permitiría que una mujer como Yuki lastimara a la mujer de la cual, comenzaba a enamorarse… y en efecto, en el rostro de Iro, solamente había ojos para Sora, durante los entrenamientos con él, que eran la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando Leon no la pudiera vigilar, él lo haría y asi, a pesar de las miradas casi asesinas que Yuki le enviaba a Iro, el chico se esforzaba al máximo, Leon por su parte, estaba fastidiado de practicar con Yuki, su verdadera personalidad comenzaba a salir a flote: posesiva, egoísta, egocéntrica y sobre todo mandona… y sin quererlo, un dia, el dios de la muerte que dormía en Leon apareció: Yuki quizo hacer la técnica angelical con Leon y este, lleno de ira, la soltó, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente en la red…

-¡Eres un idiota!

Yuki grito molesta en medio del ensayo y delante de todos los demás… Leon la miro seriamente

-No es mi culpa que no estes calificada para hacer esta técnica, yo no te obligue a hacerla…

Los ojos de Yuki hirvieron de ira

-¡Pues no saldremos de aquí hasta que no salga! ¡Yo quiero la técnica angelical a como de lugar!

Todos miraban sorprendidos los desplantes de la chica, un murmullo se dejo escuchar en todo el salón…

-¿¡Y ustedes que miran!? ¡Vayanse ya!

Todos salieron molestos de ahí… y con comentarios como: "Sora es la única que puede realizarla" "Los demonios no pueden hacer esa técnica" "¿No será mucho para ella" "Sora es mas accesible"

¡Estaba realmente furiosa! Haria todo lo posible por deshacerse de ella lo mas pronto posible y seduciría a Leon, le rompería el corazón a Sora y la haría pedazos… si… eso le confortaba… contaba con Iro y no le podía fallar… aclaro su voz

-Ejem, lo siento, fue un momento de desesperación…

Volvio a la ridícula sonrisita que siempre hacia

-¡Continuemos! ¡Quiero que esto salga realmente hermoso!

Pero Leon se negó… no trabajaría ese dia con alguien como ella en ese estado… ¿Y Sora? ¿Cómo le había estado yendo a Sora?

Pues bien, Sora e Iro ya habían avanzado bastante, la técnica de ambos estaba casi completa y pronto la terminarían, Iro estaba feliz de trabajar con alguien como Sora, asi que el ambiente dentro del salón en donde ellos practicaban era agradable, tanto asi, que en una parte en la que Iro tenia que abrazar a Sora en el aire, se olvido que había mas personas y sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazo con tanta ternura que, los que los veian practicar, murmuraban que Iro se había enamorado de Sora… no estaban equivocados, sin embargo, minutos después, la atención de Sora fue captada por Leon, quien, había dejado ir a Yuki y había decidido ir a ver a Sora…

Pasaron algunos días mas y el ensayo general ya estaba en puerta, todos (o casi todos) estaban emocionados por ello, finalmente el fruto de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo se veria reflejado en el escenario, Leon, Sora e Iro comenzaron, todo iba de acuerdo a los tiempos y a lo planeado… pero… un trapecio se rompió esta vez y lo que era peor: la red también estaba rota…. Sora cayo directamente al vacio y justo a unos metros del piso, sintió que alguien la abrazaba fuertemente ¡Thud! El golpe se oyo algo seco… efectivamente, Sora había caído al vacio, pero no sufrió ningún daño… todos corrieron a socorrer al salvador de Sora, cuando la chica se percato, ¡Iro la había salvado! ¡Él la había salvado! Esta vez, Leon pudo ver que la red había sido delicadamente cortada, ese era el segundo atentado contra Sora… y casi se había consumado de no ser por Iro…

Debido a todo esto, se suspendió la obra hasta nuevo aviso… era un duro golpe para el escenario kaleido, pero no se podía hacer mas…

Leon fue hacia Sora, la abrazo preocupado

-¡Sora! ¿¡Estas bien!?

-¡Leon! Yo estoy bien, pero Iro…

Levantaron al joven, tenia una lesión en el hombro, nada serio según los paramédicos, asi que solo tendría que guardar reposo…

El escenario Kaleido fue sometido a revisión total, curiosamente lo único que encontraron fueron, nuevamente, una tijeras de podar… pero a nadie a quien culpar…

Despues de ese accidente, los atentados contra Sora aumentaron, las amenazas a Leon también… y Yuki le exigia a Iro avances…

-¿Cómo es que no has hecho nada? ¡Tienes que darte prisa!

-Yuki, esto toma tiempo…

-¡No quiero mas tiempo! ¡Ken quiere ver resultados ya!

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto el que yo separe a Sora de Leon?

-Porque quiero ver a esa mocosa sufrir… hizo sufrir a Ken…

-¿Y tanto te importa Ken o solo es el dinero?

-Yuki le miro molesta

-Ambas cosas

-Porque yo veo que no le quitas la vista de encima a Leon… y si Ken se entera…

-¡Callate!

Yuki hizo un puchero

-Es la verdad… a Leon lo vez como a un trofeo y como tiene relación directa con Sora, es un buen pretexto para ti el querer separarlo de ella… pero  ¿Y Ken?

-Deja de hablar de eso… ¡Callate!

Iro suspiro

-Mejor dile a Ken que estas enamorada de él… y ya…

Yuki volvió a molestarse aun mas ante las palabras de Iro, le molestaba cuando él le decía la verdad…

-¿Sabes Yuki? De una vez te digo que yo renuncio… ya me canse de pertenecer a este jueguito tonto e infantil… no conquistare a Sora y no la separare de Leon ¿Entendiste? Termina mi contrato aquí y yo me voy…

Iro se dio la media vuelta dejando a Yuki completamente perpleja ¿Iro estaba renunciando?

-¡¡Renuncias y soy capaz de hacerte la vida lo mas imposible que se pueda!! ¡¡Tu al igual que yo, estas metido en esto hasta el fondo!! ¡¡Iro, te estoy hablando!!

Pero el chico no presto atención a los gritos histéricos de Yuki

-¡¡Iro!!

Dejo a una Yuki histérica gritando en aquella oficina del escenario Kaleido, el joven se dirigió hacia su habitación, una vez la puerta se cerro detrás de él, Iro se desplomo…

-No puedo hacerle daño a quien amo… no puedo y en lugar de eso, yo también te protegeré angelito mio… aun asi sea a costa de mi propia vida…

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del toquido en la puerta hasta después, gran sorpresa se llevo al ver quien estaba ahí, parada en su puerta…

-¿Sora?

Nota de Lucy: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pareceré disco rayado… la verdad es que lamento el retraso… muchas cosas me han sucedido en este par de meses y pues bueno, llego el bloqueo y con esto, no pude actualizar… pues bien, les cuento algo de mi vida: ya termine el servicio social… (no tienen idea de cuantos obstáculos ponen para terminar esto…) y bueno, el estrés y los problemitas provocaron todo eso… por el momento ya he terminado algunos papeles y bueno, el bloqueo ya se levanto je je je la inspiración regreso y yo estoy contenta por eso… sin duda alguna, siempre, nuestra mejor escuela es la vida y nunca terminaremos de aprender, en mi caso, un poco de miedito de mi parte, hicieron que a lo largo de un año me bloqueara con algunas cosas… sentí que la carga fue muy grande, junto a esto, hubo personas que también "ayudaron" a que esto pasara… estuve a punto en una ocasión de tirar la toalla y mandar todo al demonio… finalmente no paso, (que es lo bueno) pero todo eso dejo huella y bueno… al final, solamente quería salir corriendo… en fin, todo eso ya paso y lo único que me falta en este momento es presentar mi examen profesional… espero poder presentarlo antes de Diciembre para que en Enero comience a buscar trabajo!! XD y bueno, comience otra etapa mas en mi vida!!

A UsakitoPau: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara!! Pues bien, como podras ver, aquí hay alguien que se ha encaprichado con Sora (en hacerle daño) y otra persona que la prtegera aun asi muera… ¿Leon celoso? Solo espera un poquito mas y veras los celos que tendrá (no serán muchos, pero sospechara de los sentimientos de Iro) ¡Besos!

A Jean-Slytherin: Konnichiwa! ¿Guenki Desuka? Me alegra que te haya gustado este capi!! La verdad es que pensaba hacerla un poco detectivesco este fic, pero asi esta bien!! Je je je no soy buena con los fics de detectives!! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi!!

A sayuri-chan-aly: Sip… no tuve opción!! Pero bueno, como dije antes, espero poder tener dentro de unos meses mi titulo de medico!! Y ya sabes que desde aquí, te sigo hechando mas porras!! Ja ja Yuki es como una niña pequeña… es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tener lo que quiere!! Y bueno Iro solo escucho por accidente!! Abrazos!!

A masq: Hola! Bueno dejame decirte que en un principio quede atrapada por la pareja Sora/Yuri, pero cuando vi a Leon… todo cambio… je je je bueno, hasta donde se, nop, no quedan juntos :S he tratado de buscar el manga y he conseguido muy pocas imágenes… pero continuare buscando!! Y sobre el lado B de Ken… pues digamos que se canso de ser bueno toda su vida… y sip, es resentimiento…. Puro y vil resentimiento porque como Sora al principio no le hizo caso y luego se caso con él mas por obligación que por gusto, pues él culpa de Sora… y sobre Iro, bueno, era de esos chicos que le gustaba vivir a expensas de las chicas y luego dejarlas… pero conoce a Sora y bueno… toda la perspectiva de su vida cambia…yo también espero que Yuki se caiga del trapecio!! Y bueno Leon tendrá celos de Iro, eso no lo dudes!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: Hola! Je je creo que haremos un club "Tira a Yuki del trapecio o Como deshacerte de Yuki" habrá que escoger a la presidenta y a la secretaria!! Ja ja ja ja ja ja la verdad es que se hara odiar y bastante! Asi que yo, (aunque soy la autora de este fic) me uno al club!!

A StarFive: Hola! Je je yo también pido una disculpa por la tardanza!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior!! Pues ahora Sora tiene dos angeles guardianes, digo, dos demonios guardianes je je je, ¡Bienvenida al club: Tira a Yuki del trapecio o Como deshacerte de Yuki"! ya somos cuatro!! Y como siempre ¡¡sigue hechandole ganas!! ¡¡TU PUEDES!! Suerte y éxito!! Abrazos y besos!!

A Zedka: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado este fic!! No te preocupes, ahora Iro también la cuidara!! Y no te preocupes por Leon, estará bien!!  Besos y abrazos!!

A Marigaby: Mil gracias por tu comentario!! Pues bien, aquí esta el cap 12!! Ojala te guste!!

A liebende Lesung: Hola!! Pues debido a ciertos papeles que aun no podía mover, no podía actualizar… pero ya estoy de vuelta!! Ojala te guste este capi!!


	13. Chapter 13

La pelirrosa miro a Iro algo sorprendida

-¿Sucede algo?

Un leve rubor rosa cubrió el rostro del chico ante la mirada de ella, Sora se dio cuenta de ello y se preocupo aun mas, sin decir mas, Sora puso su mano en la frente de Iro, quien enrojeció aun mas…

-No tienes fiebre

Mientras tanto, Iro rogaba para que esa mano se separara de su frente de una buena vez… ya que si la mano de Sora seguía ahí, él intentaría abrazarla y eso… no era nada bueno… hasta que la voz de aquella chica, lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿¡Iro!?

-¿Eh?

Sora le miraba detenidamente

-He dicho que no tienes fiebre ¿estas bien? ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

El joven miro su hombro aun vendado

-Si, me dijeron que solamente tendría que guardar reposo y…

Varias lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Sora

-Lo siento… yo… ¡es mi culpa! ¡por protegerme a mi te lastimaste!

-¡Por favor, no llores!

Con su mano derecha, delicadamente seco las lagrimas de Sora

-Una chica como tu no debe llorar asi… paso porque asi tenia que pasar… pero no te sientas culpable

-Pero…

Iro sonrio

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Cuando todo este problema termine, volveremos a los trapecios!

El rostro de Sora se ilumino

-¡Si!

Sin embargo, volvió a ensombrecerse

-Pero aun no saben quien fue el que corto la red… y de los demás accidentes… aun no se sabe nada…

Iro tomo a Sora del hombro

-¡Bueno, yo se que tu siempre practicas, sea donde sea y si esto sigue asi, practica donde sea! ¡Leon y yo somos un equipo contigo y te apuesto lo que quieras a que los dos te protegeremos!

Sora volvió a sonreir

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Hablare con Leon y ya veremos en donde practicaremos los tres!

Sora se despidió de Iro, quien respiro profundamente

-¡Demonios, eso estuvo cerca!

Sin embargo, al dia siguiente ya no fue posible que Sora, Leon e Iro se reunieran para practicar… debido a que algunas cuerdas de los trapecios se habían roto, los ensayos se habían suspendido indefinidamente… todos se encontraban dentro de la lista de sospechosos… pero para Iro, esa había sido suficiente… sin pensarlo mucho, hablo con Leon…

-Necesito verte lo mas pronto posible

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es algo de vital importancia, asi que te espero en el café que esta cerca del parque… y por favor, no traigas a Sora contigo…

Al escuchar a Iro al teléfono y tan misterioso, Leon se preocupo

-Esta bien… ire…

Sora se encontraba sentada en un sillón del recibidor, intentado tranquilidad en su rostro, Leon volteo a verla

-No, no es nada, voy a salir en la tarde, asi que no te preocupes por mi…

Sora beso a Leon

-Te estare esperando

-Te amo Sora…

Esa misma tarde, Leon acudia a aquel café… Iro ya se encontraba en el interior del mismo, en una mesa muy apartada, lo suficiente como para no ser vistos ni escuchados…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Es respecto a los accidentes en el escenario Kaleido…

Leon lo miro fijamente…

-¿Sabes quien es?

Iro miro a Leon

-Tengo mis sospechas…

Leon lo miro fijamente

-¿Sabes quien es?

-Ya te lo dije, solo sospecho, pero mis sospechas van por buen camino, esta semana lo comprobé…

-¿Cómo es que tu..?

-¿.. lo se? Bueno, es una larga historia, asi que tendras que tomar asiento, porque esto va para un buen rato…

Leon tomo asiento

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Quién es?

-Tu compañera de trapecio…

-No bromees Iro… esas son bromas de mal gusto…

-No bromeo… Yuki es quien ha estado detrás de todo esto… además, quiere separarte de Sora… y no solo eso… a ella, la quiere asesinar a como de lugar…

-¿¡Que estas diciendo!? ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!?

-Porque Yuki y yo fuimos contratados por Ken Robbins para separarte a ti y a Sora…

Leon no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿¡Ken!? y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y golpear a Iro…

-Tranquilo… sabia que pasaría esto, asi que si no me crees, haya tu… pero lo que si es cierto es que Ken quiere vengarse por algo que tu y Sora le hicieron… porque Sora lo dejo cuando se iban a casar…

Leon abrió los ojos aun mas…

-¿Y que ibas a hacer tu? ¿Enamorar a Sora?

Iro lo miro

-¿Tu que crees?

Leon golpeo la mesa y se puso de pie en un brinco, tomo de la playera a Iro

-¡Tu…!

-Tranquilo Leon, si Yuki se entera que he platicado contigo sobre esto, habrá problemas y no solo para mi y para ti… también para Sora… además… yo no le quiero hacer daño a Sora…yo… he renunciado a esa idea

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Leon tomo asiento y trato de guardar la compostura

-No vayas a enojarte, pero… me enamore de la persona equivocada

Leon abrió los ojos aun mas

-Y por eso, por primera vez en mi vida, quiero hacer algo por alguien y eso será el proteger a Sora, aun a costa de mi propia vida…

Leon lo miro… la primera vez que veía alguien como Iro… tomo un sorbo a su café

-Eres raro

Iro lo miro fijamente

-Si, eres raro, otra persona, se aprovecharía de la situación…

-¿... y los separaría a ambos?

-Leon lo miro fijamente

-Precisamente por eso en un principio había aceptado el trabajo… solo me habían comentado que era divertirse con una chica… que había hecho mucho daño a Ken y que él había dado todo por ella…

Leon quedo en silencio

-Siempre fui alguien que solia jugar con las mujeres, enamorarlas y después, abandonarlas, hacerlas sufrir tanto o mas como ellas habían hecho sufrir a alguien mas de la misma forma, pero…

Los ojos de Iro se iluminaron

-Conoci a Sora y ahí fue cuando me cuestione ¿Qué hizo ella de malo para que me llamaran? Cuando la trate aun mas, sin querer, me fui enamorando de ella… y también descubri que no era solo el hecho de hacerla sufrir… quieren matarla y no pararan hasta conseguirlo… yo ya he renunciado a hacerla infeliz… no me interesa.. simplemente quiero proteger lo que amo, aunque mi amor no sea correspondido… y ahí es donde entras tu, Leon…

El peligris lo miro aun mas confundido…

-Si, yo tratare de investigar lo que pueda… se que ahora iran tras de mi al haber renunciado… se demasiado…

Iro mira a Leon

-Es mejor que por el momento dejes de investigar… probablemente ese investigador tenga algo, pero lo pueden hacer desaparecer

-¿¡Como!?

-Si… ten mucho cuidado de Yuki… ¿Ha tenido algun arranque de ira últimamente?

Leon recordó el momento en el que ambos trataron de hacer la técnica angelical, claro esta, a capricho de ella..

-Si… se molesto porque se solto de mis manos al hacer la técnica angelical…

Iro lo miro fijamente

-Esta comenzando a actuar… quiere opacar a Sora a como de lugar y sobre los accidentes… ¿Has notado si ella se encuentra presente cuando suceden?

Leon se quedo como piedra

-Si… porque yo sospecho que es ella quien los ha provocado todos… como sea… quiero darte esto…

Iro le entrego un sobre amarillo a Leon

-¿Que es esto?

-Por favor, si Yuki se pone pesada contigo y llega a amenazarte directamente o yo desaparezco, dile que tienes el sobre amarillo…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! Je je je bueno, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo después de la ultima actualización y bueno, de ese tiempo para aca, todos los problemas que tuve, se resolvieron!!!! Je je realmente estaba muy muy preocupada por todo eso! Bueno, les cuento que ya avance!!! Y creo que bastante, asi que poco a poco actualizare los demás fics!!!!!!

A Zedka: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado!!!! Ojala que te guste este también!!!! Bueno, como veras, ya hay presidenta ¿Qué te parece si eres la tesorera? Los fondos serán utilizados para intentar mil formas de tirar a Yuki del trapecio!!! Ja ja ja ja!!!!

A liebende Lesung: Sip, pobres de los 3… no te preocupes, no creo que le pasa nada a Leon… y bueno Yuki es capaz de todo, asi que cuidado con ella… ¡Ojala te guste este capi!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: ¡¡felicidades!!! Ya tenemos presidenta! Y también tesorera!!!! Yo sere vocal!!!!! Ojala que te guste este capi!!!!!

A Jean-Slytherin: ¡ja j aja ya somos dos!! Ya casi olvide todo lo que aprendi en mi curso (del que tuve que salirme -_-) y bueno, como veras, Iro sera ahora incondicional de Sora!!!!! Y bueno, Yuki… ella hara mas berrinches aun!!!! Je je je je ojala te guste este capi!!!!

A pilikali: Bueno, Ken ya se movio desde un principio, pero ahora falta ver que harán Iro y Leon para evitar eso!!!! Ojala te guste este capi!!!!

A masg: Estoy de acuerdo contigo!!!! Bueno, Yuki es como una niña chiquita… se deja manipular, es manipuladora también… victima pero mas victimario… je je je bueno.. ¡¡Ojala te guste este capi!!!!

A DianaStar: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste!!!! No te preocupes, a Leon no le pasara nada!!!1 muchas gracias por la buena suerte!!! Me sirvió de mucho en estos meses!! ;) ¡Saludos!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Ah, maldito dolor de cabeza! ¡Mil veces maldito! Las cosas no iban como lo planeaba y para terminar, Iro había renunciado a seguir con el plan

-¡Maldito bastardo!

Yuki arrojo a la pared lo primero que encontró, se hallaba en su penthouse; sin embargo, había otro problema: todos los intentos de ella, para asesinar a Sora, habían fallado ¿Por qué?

-¡Maldita mujer! ¡Tiene mucha suerte!

Lo peor, es que delante de Leon tenia que seguir con su cara de niña buena, que tanto trabajo le costaba poner con él… ya había tenido varios problemas y lo que era aun peor, no lo había conquistado…

-¡Estupido Leon!

Generalmente, no tardaba mas de una semana en lograr que los hombres cayeran rendidos a sus pies, pero Leon, era otra cosa

-¿De que demonios estas hecho Leon Oswald? ¿De que? ¡Mira que rechazarme!

Nuevamente, otro objeto fue a dar contra la pared… ya era hora de cambiar de plan, pero… ¿Qué haría ahora? si fallaba, quedaría muy mal delante de Ken… tenia que hacer algo rápido, si no, todos los esfuerzos se irían al caño…

-¿Pero que hare? ¿Qué hare?

Repentinamente, los ojos de Yuki brillaron intensamente

-¡Si! ¡No seria mala idea!

Toda situación desesperada, requiere de medidas drasticas y esa, seria la única salida a esta situación, ya que la policía seguía en la búsqueda del culpable de todos los accidentes… pero…

-¿Y si me deshago de Iro? Ya sabe mucho y…

Penso en voz alta

-No, lo mejor será extorsionarlo primero…

Se detuvo en seco, realmente no era mala idea pero… Iro también sabia de sus secretos… y eso, lo hacia peligroso, aun mas, el que le hubiera declarado prácticamente la guerra…

-¡Maldita Sora! ¿Por qué siempre tienes a los hombres a tus pies? ¡Te matare y asi podre quedarme con Ken!

Justo cuando terminaba de decir aquella frase, un fuerte toquido en la puerta la hizo reaccionar

-¡Adelante, esta abierto!

Ken Robbins apareció en la entrada de aquel penthouse,, el rostro de Yuki cambio drásticamente

-¡Ken, adelante!

-Gracias Yuki

Tomo asiento en un mullido sillón

-Dime que te trae por aquí

-Solo vine a verte Yuki, ya sabes… ¿Quién es mi chica favorita?

Yuki se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de Ken y sin pensarlo dos veces, Yuki lo beso apasionadamente… quien le correspondió el beso… sin embargo, la situación aumento de proporciones y poco a poco Ken fue besando otras partes del cuerpo de Yuki… el cuello… desabotono la blusa semitransparente de la chica y desabrocho la ropa interior de encajes que ella llevaba puesto… Yuki se había dejado acariciar por Ken, quien, al parecer, disfrutaba cada parte del cuerpo de ella, quien tampoco se quedo atrás, lentamente desabotono la camisa azul de él y beso lentamente el cuerpo del chico… hasta que ambos se fundieron en uno mismo… tanto Yuki como Ken cayeron exhaustos… Minutos después, Ken se vestia de nuevo

-¿Ya te vas? ¡Quedate otro rato!

Yuki abrazo al chico por la espalda

-Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer

Ken había terminado de vestirse

-Y ya termina con mi encargo ¿no? Llevas mucho tiempo con él y no has podido hacer nada… ya comienzo a dudar de tu capacidad…

Yuki se había quedado acostada, fría de la impresión… apretó el puño, arqueo la ceja…

-No te preocupes, tendras lo tuyo… esta semana…

Ken ni siquiera la miro, solo asintió

-Y aquí tienes tu adelanto

Ken prácticamente avento un buen fajo de dinero a la cama, donde aun se encontraba ella, quien tomo el dinero y fingjo que lo contaba mientras se escuchaba la puerta principal cerrarse… una mirada triste asomo por el rostro de Yuki… quien volvió a acostarse…

-Si tan solo me miraras solo a mi… maldita sea, si no hubiera conocido a Ken Robbins…

No había otra opción, tendría que poner su plan en marcha lo antes posible… y lo hizo, en los días subsecuentes, lo hizo, pero…

Primer dia

Trató de "Hablar en privado con Sora" pero Leon no se lo permitió… justo después de los entrenamientos, y con el pretexto de "ir a saludar", Yuki tuvo su oportunidad de oro pero…

-Lo siento, Iro y yo estaremos practicando hasta tarde, Leon vendrá con nosotros para practicar nuestra parte…

Segundo dia

Por lo menos Leon no estaba, tenia que practicar solo, lo sabia, lo había escuchado de boca de Kalos y de Mia… asi que se dispuso a ir directamente con Sora, también sabia que Iro estaría fuera debido a compromisos personales, pero… ¡Iro estaba ahí! ¿Por qué? La respuesta fue simple: se canceló mi presentación…

Tercer dia

Era dia de descanso, asi que no había problemas, todos habían salido y no había pretextos para no encontrar a Sora en su habitación SOLA, pero… al momento de tocar la puerta, ¡Ahí estaban Leon e Iro! Yuki casi se shockea al verlos ahí… A lo lejos, Sora saludaba y comentaba algo de un parque de diversiones… cosa que Yuki rechazo inmediatamente…

Cuarto dia

Ya no hizo ningún intento… los días anteriores habían sido un desastre… y tenia que actuar pero ya… asi que no lo pensó dos veces… salió de su casa lo mas rápido que pudo, eran las 6 de la mañana, NADIE estaría con Sora pero… un "¡Buenos días!" de Iro, Leon y Sora la dejaron ahora sí, al borde de la locura ¿Es que acaso los tres eran…? Yuki sacudió su cabeza, no la dejaban ¡Ni a sol ni a sombra!… ¡no la dejaban en paz esos dos que de por si ya comenzaban a ser molestos para Yuki…!

Quinto dia

Todos se encontraban en el ensayo, asi que debía de encontrar la forma, pero tristemente, el grupo en el que Sora se encontraba, era bastante nutrido

-Ni como acercarse…

Repentinamente, volvieron a ser llamados, asi que todos tuvieron que volver a reunirse, era el tumulto de personas, asi que, en un intento loco y descabellado, Yuki se escurrió hasta donde se encontraba Sora y… de un solo golpe jaló de ella sacándola de la multitud, nadie se dio cuenta debido a las indicaciones generales que estaba dando Mia… lo mas rápido que pudo la saco de ahí, cubriéndole la boca, evitando asi, que pudiera pedir auxilio a cualquiera… salió sin problemas de aquel lugar y tan rápido como pudo, avento a Sora, a su carro… ante la mirada de terror de Sora, Yuki la amordazo y metió en la cajuela… por mas que trato Sora de liberarse, no pudo, sus intentos por liberarse de las prisioneras manos de Yuki también fueron en vano…

-¡Te vas a quedar ahí! ¡Quietecita!

Pasaron 2 minutos después de aquello cuando Iro y Leon se percataron de la ausencia de Sora

-¿Han visto a Sora?

-¿Dónde esta Sora?

Los rostros de ambos chicos denotaban ya preocupación y miedo… rápidamente preguntaron por Yuki

-¿Dónde esta?

Nadie supo dar razón de ella…tanto Leon como Iro, salieron corriendo hacia la salida, buscando el automóvil de Yuki

-¡Maldicion, no está!

-¡Pero yo si se donde vive ella! ¡Vamos tras ella!

Iro y Leon subieron al automóvil de este último, dejando a todos los ahí presentes, confundidos…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! Creo que la inspiración me llego al dos por uno! Siento lo corto de este capi, pero prometo que el próximo será mas grandecito! XD bueno, como ya les comente, eh estado algo ocupada, debido a eso, no he podido actualizar tan seguido como he querido, pero espero que en cuanto tenga mi titulo, ¡pueda escribir mas seguido!

A liebende Lesung: ¡Hola! Como estas? Animos! Esfuérzate y no te estreses!!!! ;) je je como veras, Yuki ya hizo de las suyas! Y se rapto a Sora!!!!! Sobre las escenas romaticas, te las prometi! En próximos capis las pondré! No lo dudes ;) ¡seguimos en contacto! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

A Zedka: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste este fic!!! XD bueno, creo que las reuniones del club, serna en domingo XD asi tendremos mil opciones para colgar a Yuki!!!!! Nos vemos! Abrazos y besos!!!! :D

A Jean-Slytherin: sip, bastante tiempo!!!! Bueno, siento mucho el tardarme tanto, pero esto del titulo, es mucha papelería… bueno, sobre accidentes para Yuki ¿quisieras unirte al club anti Yuki? XD seras bienvenida!!!! Y bueno, sbore este capi, pues Yuki ha raptado ya a Sora! Seguimos en contacto!!!! Besos!!!!

A masg: ¡Hola! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado! Y sip, es bastante noble Iro por contarle a Leon todo eso… y sip, como viste, hicieron una alianza! Pero tanto trataron de cuidarla que Yuki les gano! :S

A Karina Natsumi: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te este gustando! Ojala que este capi también te haya gustado!!!!

A MilfeulleApricot: bueno, el sobre amarillo lo tiene Sora y el otro lo tiene Leon, a futuro, se sabra que hizo Sora con el sobre que tiene!!! Por lo pronto, Yuki ya rapto a Sora! Que bueno que te este gustando! Y como tu misma dices: en este caso, las apariencias engañan, ya que Ken también esta utilizando de una forma muy rastrea a Yuki…


	15. Chapter 15

Odio? Si, bastante la mujer que se encontraba en la cajuela del carro, era la ms mosca muerta de todas una mujer estpida que con una simple sonrisa poda ganarse el corazn de todo el mundo

-Maldita, me quitaste a Ken y luego a Iro A quin ms me vas a quitar?

Como puede, conduce hasta su departamento llega hasta el estacionamiento

-Todo lo tengo que hacer yo todo

Trata de que nadie la vea y violentamente saca a Sora de la cajuela quien trata de escapar, pero

-Lo siento, no puede ir a ningn lado

Como si fuera un bulto, tira a la chica al piso, la mete en un costal y la sube por el elevador solo espera llegar a su departamento

-Ya pensare que hacer contigo

El nmero del elevador llega a su destino final y Yuki lleva el costal arrastrando hasta su departamento ya en el interior, desata el costal y aparece Sora, algo golpeada y con algunos moretones, llena de polvo y amarrada de manos y pies, as como de la boca Yuki suspira, el trabajo que tanto tiempo le haba costado, en menos de 1 da ya lo estaba ejecutando

-Y yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie

Cuando se dispona a encerrar a Sora en el armario, Yuki dio un sobresalto Nadie la haba visto salir con Sora del escenario Kaleido pero Qu pasara una vez que notaran su ausencia?

-Maldicin!

Sin pensar en nada mas, volvi a sacar a Sora en el costal, volvi a meterla en la cajuela de su auto y rpidamente se dirigi a los almacenes abandonados a las afueras de la ciudad

-Cmo se me pudo haber pasado?

Leon o Iro bien hubieran ido a buscarla a su departamento en el almacn abandonado, Yuki saca finalmente a Sora del costal y la amarra a una enorme viga

-Aqu te quedaras

Yuki se aleja un poco de Sora

-Si? Ya tengo tu encargo si, estamos en los almacenes abandonados, en las afueras si, ven lo ms rpido que puedas

Yuki cuelga el telfono y se dirige a Sora, quien ahora, lleva los ojos aun vendados

-Te quitare esto, no tiene caso que permanezcas as, ya que esta ser la ltima vez que me veas

No solo quita la venda de los ojos, sino tambin la de la boca

-Que quieres! Porque haces esto! Que te he hecho!

Los ojos de Sora demuestran una mezcla de miedo y enojo, mientras que Yuki, al escucha el reclamo de Sora, se encoleriza

-Es que no lo sabes! Tu existencia es el problema! No te soportamos! Maldita zorra! Embrujas a los hombres con tus encantos y luego los haces como se te pega la gana! Maldita! Por tu culpa l es as! Solo piensa en ti!

En el rostro de Yuki salen lgrimas

-Quien!

Sora no entiende bien lo que Yuki le dice, de repente, escucha otra voz atrs de Yuki

-Vaya Sora, por fin nos volvemos a ver la cara

Yuki corre hacia el nuevo visitante y lo abraza

-Ken!

Le da un beso en los labios

-Creste que te iba a perdonar fcilmente ese da me dejaras plantado en nuestra boda?

Sora abre los ojos sorprendida

-No, Sora, cuando supe que Leon estaba contigo y que te haba raptado el da de nuestra boda, ms aun, que te casabas conmigo solo porque no tuviste otra opcin, Me doli!

Los ojos de Ken mostraban ira

-Crees que te iba a perdonar? Me votaste! Simplemente me votaste! Me usaste! La chica tierna de la que me haba enamorado Era una farsa!

Sora trato de hablar pero

-Ken, deja que te expli!

-No! Te llore, suplique que todo fuera una pesadilla pero no! Nada era mentira! Te odio Sora! Me hundiste en lo ms profundo de mi corazn! Fui tu juguete solo para que recuperaras a Leon! Ese maldito! Tambin me las pagara una vez que acabe contigo! Si no vas a ser ma, no sers de Leon tampoco!

Mientras en los almacenes abandonados se hacan reclamos, Leon e Iro ya estaban en el departamento de Yuki

-Maldita sea! No esta aqu!

Tanto Leon como Iro, vean el desastre ocasionado cuando Yuki haba metido a Sora nuevamente en el costal libros tirados, un espejo roto, el armario medio roto, floreros tirados, flores esparcidas en todo el departamento

-A dnde la habr llevado?

Leon trataba de buscar algn indicio que les dijera sobre el paradero de Sora

Iro vea la escena preocupado, pero de repente, algo hizo que sus ojos brillaran

-Ya se donde pueden estar! Vamos!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos chicos volvieron a subir al automvil de Leon

Mientras tanto, en el almacn

-Me imagino que te preguntaras muchas cosas mi querida Sora

Ken toma del mentn a Sora

-Pues veras recuerdas ese accidente en el trapecio?

Ken sonre maliciosamente

-Pues fui yo

La expresin en el rostro de Sora es tal, que Ken comienza a sonrer, se acerca a Yuki y besa el rostro de la chica

-Yuki me ayudo, claro est

Ken mira a Sora con desprecio

-Ella hace todo lo que yo le pida Y sabes porque?

Mira a Sora

-Porque me ama y una mujer cuando ama a alguien, es capaz de hacer lo que sea No es as Yuki?

Yuki asiente, toda sonrojada porque Ken le habla al odo

-Vez?

Ken mira a Sora con desprecio

-Ella no es como tu, ella hace lo que yo le pida

-No puedes hacer eso!

Sora lo mira desafiante

-Dnde qued el Ken que yo conoc?

Ken la mira

-Esta muerto! Muerto! T lo mataste! T me hiciste as, como soy ahora! Crees que con un lo siento voy a olvidar todo!

Los ojos de Ken demostraban odio y tristeza, fue entonces cuando Sora hablo

-Yo te haba explicado mi situacin! Te hice ver lo que me haba pasado! Y t aceptaste!

Ken la miro con resentimiento

-Te odio Sora, destruiste mi vida, as destruir tambin la tuya! Encrgate de ella Yuki!

La chica se acerca a Sora y comienza a golpearla primero fueron unas cachetadas, pero poco a poco comenzaron a subir de intensidad Su ira, la estaba descargando con Sora le daba aun coraje el saber que Ken, solo le hacia carios mientras Sora estaba frente a ella pero cuando estaban a solas, ella solo era un juguete Yuki comenzaba a dejar a Sora casi inconsciente

-Basta!

Ken hizo que se detuviera Yuki, el chico acaricio a Sora

-Sabes? Podra perdonarte todo, lo nico que te pido es que seas solo ma por siempre ma deja a Leon, deja todo! Olvida a todos y ven conmigo! Sers mi princesa con un castillo solo para ti!

El rostro de Ken haba cambiado rpidamente del odio, a un rostro de compasin, amoroso Sora le miro sorprendida

-Lo siento yo no puedo hacer eso, en verdad lo siento Ken

Nuevamente el rostro del chico se torno en ira

-Que as sea! Has firmado tu propia sentencia Sora Naegino! Yuki, deshazte de ella de una buena vez!Adis, Sora! Hasta nunca!

Ken se dio media vuelta, mientras que Yuki comenzaba a preparar una pistola con silenciador

-Lo siento Sora, te di a escoger entre el camino de espinas y diamantes, tu, escogiste el primero

Yuki ya terminaba de montar y cargar la pistola

-Adis, Sora, hasta nunca!

-Nooooooooooooo!

Todo pas muy rpido un grito, un disparo ahogado y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo nadie poda decir a ciencia cierta qu era lo que haba pasado

Notas de Lucy: Hola, tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Regrese! XD como vern es un capi lleno de sentimientos! XD pues bien, les cuento que ahora si Ya me titule! XD tendr ms tiempo para escribir! Y para inspirarme! Les puedo contar, que desde que escrib el capi 14 hasta este, el 15, muchas cosas han cambiado para m! Y ojala que sigan cambiando! Ojala que este capi les haya gustado!

A Jean-Slytherin: Hola! Bueno, digamos que aqu, Fool anda por las nubes! XD con Rozetta! XD je je Ojala que este capi te haya gustado! Besos!

A Andromeda no Sainto: Hola! Bueno como veras, en este capi, hubo sentimientos desbordados! Puros reclamos hacia Sora! (bola de montoneros) y sobre el disparo Quin fue? Ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

A liebende Lesung: Hola amiga! Cunto tiempo sin actualizar! Bueno, Yuki es una pobre alma manipulada XD y ojala que no la odies mas por la golpiza que le puso a Sora yo tambin la detesto!

A StarFive: Hola! Je je, ya somos dos! Yo tambin pido una disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero ya ando de vuelta! XD en este capi, de seguro te dieron ganas de agarrar a Ken y a Yuki y darles una muy buena golpiza! Y sip, se les fue a los dos, a veces, cuando hay mas personas, es mas fcil llevarse a alguien (paradjicamente, nadie se da cuenta) en fin, ojala que este capi te haya gustado! Besos y abrazos!

A gabylove: Hola! Como veras, aqu esta el capi 15! Algo corto, pero ojala te haya gustado! Mil gracias por leer esta historia y por seguirla! (mas aun, por la paciencia!) ojala que este capi te haya gustado!


	16. Chapter 16

Un cuerpo cay entre Yuki, Ken y Sora, formndose poco a poco un charco de sangre

-Iro!

Leon fue directamente hacia Iro, quien respiraba rpidamente, la bala haba tocado cerca del corazn, al parecer, haba sido el hombro el afectado

-Una ambulancia!

Era imposible, ya que Ken trataba de desatar a Sora, mientras que Yuki haba apuntado a la cabeza de Leon

-Lo siento Sora, no creo que ser posible si gritas o tratas de escapar, Leon morir yo no soy sentimental como Iro lo fue

-Por qu haces todo esto Yuki? Ken?

Sora los miraba aun sin comprender el porque Ken haba preparado todo eso solo para vengarse de ella

-Ya te lo dije Sora, el odio es lo que me mantiene con vida, la venganza hace que viva da tras da al mximo y solo para destruirte lentamente as como yo sufr cuando te fuiste de mi lado, cuando regresaste con Leon

Sora lo miraba con desprecio, el Ken que ella alguna vez conoci, no exista, frente a ella se encontraba otro Ken, otra persona, alguien que oculto esa personalidad por tantos aos y que hipcritamente le haba brindado su amistad

-Si la venganza te hace feliz, adelante, pero no conseguirs nada con ella, tus sentimientos no cambiaran y el vacio que tienes jams se quitara

Yuki al escuchar estas palabras de Sora se estremeci un poco era exactamente lo que ella senta al estar con Ken quera su amor, su cario, pero para l, ella era solo un juguete

-Llevmosla a otro lugar, aqu, ya no es seguro

Yuki asinti

-Camina!

Obligo a Leon a ponerse de pie, mientras Iro se retorca del dolor

-A l, mtalo ya no nos sirve y solo seria una evidencia mas

Yuki apunt hacia Iro

-Cuanto lo siento adis Iro

La expresin en el rostro de la chica era frio

-Segura que quieres matar a tu hermano?

La voz de Leon la hizo dudar

-Ese no es mi hermano, es un

-Acurdate Ken Robbins, que tu y yo sabamos que Sora seria la ultima en decidir Acurdate!

Ken lo miro con odio profundo

-Y tu me la quitaste! Sabias que ibas a ganar! Por eso la raptaste! Por eso!

Ken apret sus puos al grado de que unos hilos de sangre corran por ambas manos

-Vamos Yuki Mtalo! Qu ha hecho por ti?

La voz de Ken se dejaba escuchar cerca de Yuki, quien sinti un escalofro recorrer su cuerpo

-Mtalo, el nunca te apoy, te traicion y ayudo a Sora

La mano de Yuki comenz a temblar mientras que Iro la miraba aun con el rostro completamente hmedo debido a la perdida de sangre y al dolor de la bala la mirada de Iro era de desprecio

-Si tengo que morir, que sea por algo que valga la pena, realmente, no me importa entregarle mi vida a Sora si con ella puedo hacer que ella sea libre y recupere su felicidad de nuevo

Y todo ocurri en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Iro le haba dado una patada y con ella, haba derribado a Ken, Yuki haba disparado de nuevo, Leon por su parte, trat de desarmar a Yuki, como resultado, la pistola rod unos cuantos metros tanto ella como Leon se lanzaron para tener el control de la pistola, demasiado tarde, Leon haba sido ms rpido y tena la pistola ahora, apuntando a Yuki, quien, al alzar la mirada, vio a Ken tirado en el piso, inmvil, olvidndose por completo de todo lo dems, corri hacia l no le importaba siquiera que Leon la apuntaba o incluso, pudiera dispararle

-Ken! Ken!

Pero Ken no reaccionaba, cuando Yuki lo separ de ella, un grito de terror mezclado con culpabilidad, se dej escuchar en el almacn y es que, al momento de disparar, haba herido a Ken en la pierna poda verse la sangre salir como si de una manguera con agua se tratara a lo lejos, las sirenas de la polica se dejaban escuchar, Yuki pudo haber escapado, pero eso, ya no le importaba, su Ken, su querido y amado Ken, se hallaba al borde de la vida y la muerte

-Un medico! Un mdico!

Los gritos histricos de Yuki se escuchaban por todo el almacn

-Iro, Leon, Sora, un medico, Ken se muere!

Las sirenas se escuchaban mas cerca, hasta que finalmente la polica entr al almacn, encontr a Ken en un charco de sangre e inconsciente, mientras que Iro, se encontraba mas o menos consciente fue necesaria la intervencin de paramdicos y ambulancias, Sora haba sido rescatada de sus captores y finalmente, despus de un interrogatorio en el hospital, Ken haba aceptado ser el autor intelectual de los atentados, mientras que Yuki se haba confesado la autora material de los crmenes, Iro, gracias a la intervencin de Sora y Leon, no fue considerado como sospechoso, cosa que molest en gran parte a Yuki y a Ken, quienes haban comentado que Iro tambin era culpable, sin embargo, como no se pudo comprobar nada, todo sigui su curso

Era de esperarse que para los medios de comunicacin, esto se convertira en un bombazo de noticia la prensa y el publico en general estaba sorprendido, nunca antes se haban encontrado con algo parecido, sobretodo, los motivos por los cuales Ken y Yuki haban planeado todo: celos y venganza, as como amor enfermizo y lo peor, haba sido que Ken haba quedado confinado a una silla de ruedas, ya que el disparo haba afectado seriamente la pierna, sin contar que Ken no era un paciente tranquilo lo cual le trajo problemas en el hospital donde la polica lo tenia bajo custodia, mientras que Yuki, tuvo que ser ingresada a un hospital psiquitrico, el shock de ver a Ken en un charco de sangre, hizo que perdiera parcialmente la razn.

Pasado finalmente todo el escndalo, se llevo a cabo un juicio, en el cual condenaron a Ken Robbins a cadena perpetua por intento de homicidio y secuestro, a Yuki, por atentados, secuestro y chantaje por su parte, Leon, Iro y Sora regresaron al escenario Kaleido Iro se recupero meses despus

-Muchas gracias por todo Kalos, pero debo de hacer algunas cosas personales antes de continuar con el contrato

Kalos lo miro seriamente

-Esta bien, pero tienes que regresar

-Lo hare, tengo que poner muchas cosas en orden

Iro se iba del escenario Kaleido, argumentado que deba poner en orden su vida, as como muchas cosas que tena pendientes

-Te estaremos esperando Iro

Leon le estrecho la mano

-Perd, lo siento, no pude ganarte, eres todo para Sora y yo, solo soy un buen amigo

Leon sonri melanclicamente

-Nos amamos y aquel da que comet el error de haberla dejado ir porque pensaba que el matrimonio no era para mi, no sabes como me arrepent, Sora me odi-ella lo mira severamente y asiente, Iro no sabe que decir- pero recapacite y le ped perdn, promet amarla el resto de mi vida, y ahora, ante todos-Los ah presentes quedan en silencio-Te pido que te cases conmigo Sora Naegino, que seas, por siempre, ma los ojos de Sora se llenan de lagrimas

-Claro que acepto Leon Oswald!

Leon coloca el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de su ahora prometida y ambos se funden en un tierno y apasionado beso

FIN

Notas de Lucy: Gracias! Despus de 3 aos de escribir este fic (y a la paciencia de ustedes) finalmente lo he terminado, aos en los cuales, termin ya mi carrera y me preparo a trabajar, aos en los cuales hubo de todo, conoc a muchas personas hermosas y siento que madure mas

En fin, otro fic termina y ojala que a todas(os) los lectores lo hayan disfrutado enormemente, as como lo disfrut escribindolo, a todos Gracias!

A liebende Lesung: Hermana! Cuanto gusto saber de ti! Pues te cuento, que ahora me he enfermado de gripa! XD cuando no es una cosa, es otra! Pero bueno, a cuidarse mucho! (haber cuando celebramos lo de mi titulo! XD) bueno, como veras, Iro no muri (me caa muy bien como para matarlo XD) pero Ken y Yuki recibieron su merecido! (decid no matarlos para que sufrieran un poco mas) creo que soy muy mala! XD Seguimos en contacto!

A Salome Taisho: Hola! Finalmente lo actualice (y hasta lo termine, no quera dejarlo inconcluso) ojala que este capi te haya gustado! Saludos y besos!

A gabylove: Si le hago! XD le dispararon a Iro, pero no paso a mayores XD (se nota que de plano, hice que odiaran a Ken y Yuki!) me quede pensando sobre el disparo para Sora, no hubiera sido mala idea, pero pobre, sobre que la quieren matar y que le disparen seria mucho XD

Sip, a Ken y a Yuki dan ganas de agarrarlos y y bueno, de hacerles lo que ms les plazca! XD Muchas gracias por la felicitaciones! Saludos!

A Jean-Slytherin: Sip, ya tenia mucho tiempo que no me apareca por aqu sip, el capi estuvo corto (no por presupuesto XD) sino mas bien por inspiracin tenia pensado poner mas, pero sent que lo iba a alargar mas y que el sentido se perdera.. Bueno este fue el ultimo capi ojala te haya gustado! Saludos y besos!

A MilfeulleS: Hola! Pues bienvenida al Club Las mil formas de deshacernos de Yuki! XD me alegra que te haya gustado! Saludos! Y ojala que este capi tambin haya gustado!

A Katari-chan: Gracias! Bueno, decid hacer a Ken malo porque siempre anda de bueno (y muy paciente con Sora) XD quera explorar esa faceta de Ken nunca vista en el anime! Cmo seria Ken si fuera muy celoso y vengativo? Y he aqu el resultado! Ojala te haya gustado este capi!


End file.
